The Bang Game
by Babybrowns
Summary: Sakura was saving herself for the right guy - she had morals, and knew everyone in school was just horny. Sure there were guys she had her eye on, but sex? Well, those morals of hers get put to the test when a certain Uchiha she likes asks her to...bang.
1. Playing the Cards

**Hey guys, I'm back, and with another fic! Of course it's SasuSaku too. :] There's just so much I can do with those two! A lot has been going on this year - my god you have no idea. And…I just really need to do some more writing. I hope this one does well too. **

**Disclaimer: It's…graphic. Like, sexually graphic. Language too is a big one, duh. I decided to try a fic that seems a lot more 16-17 year old-ish. Or what two horny high schoolers **_**would**_** do. At my school, this kind is actually really possible. I should know… *ahem* Oh, and Sasuke is an arrogant man whore most the time in this :]**

**I won't give a full-out summary for this, cause it'd kind of ruin it. And it starts off in an odd way too. Eh, you'll figure it out. Enjoy~**

**

* * *

  
**

_**(August 3. Monday)**_

There was just something about him. Something about the way he grinned at her, or the way his hands sometimes grazed her curved, soft form. They weren't together in any way, and the touching was all in a good and fun intent - friendly.

That was it.

…Right?

Sakura thought that way, anyway. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. It was only the second of nine class periods, and a Monday, at that. But, it was the class she had with the Uchiha. It made things for the day lighten a bit.

Sociology was the class she currently sat in, last desk in the last row on one of two seating sides. Her desk happened to be the only one really hidden from the teachers view. Quite a nice advantage, really - a blind spot. She could text with ease that way. As for the person right next to her in the back…it was just about the same case. Blind spot, though barley. The desk happened to be where the Uchiha sat. Oddly enough, they were the only two desks back so far in the classroom - there wasn't a desk next to his.

Legs remained crossed, purse on her desk as Sakura whipped out her cell phone. She had been texting Suigetsu since before the first bell rang, just because the guy was having trouble on some of the homework. They were good friends though.

"Oh, Suigetsu still?" The rosette's eyes lit up, shocked, just as her heart jumped. It came from nowhere - the voice, and comment. And the sensation felt on the left side of her stomach. A light gasp emitted from Sakura's lips at the sudden grab and poke, pressing the send button on her phone. As she closed it, she noticed the Uchiha setting his things down on the desk next to hers.

"My god Sasuke, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

Sasuke slyly took his seat, giving her that sexy grin. He always teased her - she had grown used to it. "What can I say, I like hearing you scream." Sakura just smiled, shaking her head and turning her attention back to her phone. The raven always had some smart-ass sexual comment to say to her. She noticed it a lot more the last week or so, ever since…that joke and the thing that happened at the lockers with him.

He cared for her too. They really got close earlier on in the year when he was there right when the worst event imaginable happened. Hell, when Sasuke actually opened up to her about breaking up with his girlfriend, he felt super comfortable right away. And, he returned the favor in full but a few days later.

The Haruno exhaled, getting a new text from Suigetsu. It was about the Medical Technology homework due next period - he was almost done though, thankfully. "Helping him with work again?"

Nodding as she sent the last needed answer out, her phone folded shut and tucked back into her purse. "Yeah, I don't mind though." Jade eyes met with the dark ones a few feet away. He was giving her a certain look. A certain glint, lit in his eyes. Her brow rose some, questioning the look she was getting. Its like some odd switch came on inside of him. Then, the faint grin faded back in, stare remaining. _Is Sasuke okay…? _

Really, she'd seen him give her a look sorta like this one, but not nearly as long, and not nearly as serious or…sexual. There was just something about his body language that overtook him so quickly.

"We should _bang_."

For a moment there, she almost believed him. _Almost. _But Sakura knew how this one worked - he liked to play games and joke around like this. A smirk came onto her own lips, "Alright Sasuke, when and where?"

"…I'm being serious." The Haruno went to do what she usually did - roll her eyes, laugh a little, then look away. But when she looked at him again, the face was straight. There wasn't anything funny or any smirking involved. Just a deep suggestive tension in his eyes.

Her jade ones widened, "Wait…seriously?" Really, she thought this was a little _too_ good to be true. Sakura had liked the Uchiha for a while, since they got close, not to mention he was pretty damn fine. _This HAS to be some game. _An expression of disbelief still played on her face. For gods sake, the first bell was about to ring, they were in Sociology, and he was suggesting they have sex? Does that fit together?

No, no it doesn't.

And, seeing her look, he smiled, but the same look was still in his eyes. "Don't give me that look - I really am serious."

"Seriously serious?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I **really** do think we should _**bang**_."

Now, it was starting to sink in. _Sasuke, and me, having…sex? _The very thought of such an act made her stomach flip flop about. It tingled with an odd sensation. Yet, Sakura still had it in her head it was joke. Hence why she gave him 'the look.' She shook her head, hearing the bell ring. There would be notes to take today.

As the rosette pulled out her notebook though, she noticed, from the corner of her green eyes, that Sasuke was writing something down on paper. They did tend to pass notes in class quite often, since…they just didn't feel like texting one another. And within a few moment passing, he ripped the paper out, and folded it before throwing it on her desk. Of course, she took it in hand and unfolded it. The words on the paper were now for her to see. _**Look, I don't know how to prove I'm being serious about this, but I really think we should hook up. I wish there was a way I could make you believe me. So, its up to you now - the ball is in your court. **_

Upon reading that…she knew it wasn't a joke anymore, despite some remaining disbelief in her head. Sasuke wouldn't keep pressing on about it if her were joking anyways. This was _serious_. The Uchiha wanted to _bang _her.

Sakura's fingers laced around her pencil, ready to give a reply back. Butterflies were kicking up, mind swarming. Just the thought of it… naked, with the dead-sexy male, straddling him or something crazy, kissing, and…fucking. Sakura was still a virgin after all - her boyfriend over the summer was a bad choice, and it ended before they even made out.

Actually, now that she wrote down what she needed to and began folding up the note, she became quite aware of the fact she never even made out yet. Ever. And, yet…

She tossed him the note back, a bit nervous. Sasuke _was _the one who suggested it. Sakura, in attempt to distract herself, began writing down the notes the teacher had up on the board.

The Uchiha's eyes scanned the paper, looking at the little she had wrote. And it wasn't what he expected, at all. He thought he knew her well - a fun, but respectable girl who would save herself for the right guy. But, according to what was written down…it was a contradictory statement to that very belief.

_**If your serious, and the ball is in my court… I need to think about it some. **_

_That usually means yes, doesn't it? _Sasuke looked over at the Haruno - she looked at him. He nodded. And, seeing that, her lip met beneath her teeth, a momentary spark in her eye before she went back to writing notes.

_Well fuck me, she does want to bang. _So followed that trademark grin. _Score.

* * *

  
_

**One month earlier:**

Hands gripped tightly onto the phone, sitting there, nervous. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt so anxious, but she could almost feel it to soon approach. Oh, Sakura was doing her usual texting alright, of course, in Sociology too. She was texting Temari about Gaara. At least, trying to get a reply.

The Haruno sorta had this…_thing _for him, and his sister knew all about it. She had for several years. However, Sakura heard a whisper from a close friend, in first period (last period,) about Gaara and another girl. He was like any other guy at school and socialized decently. He held a pretty high place in the school, looked nice, and had a big heart for some people. Sakura was one of them. And that heart of his…she had known it for years. He had known hers. Oh, Gaara knew too that Sakura was quite fond of him. He just didn't feel the same. They were friends, regardless. But this little thing she had heard worried her so much.

_Is he…going to get a…girlfriend? He hasn't had one of those for a while. I thought…it was my chance to-_

"You okay Sakura?" Jade orbs quickly shifted to the voice next to her, hands jerking away, bewildered at the voice interrupting her thoughts. It didn't bother her too much - it was just the Uchiha. About this though - no, he didn't need to know. Sasuke and Gaara were pretty close. Really close. They were both guys, though different in many ways, they still shared some odd bond. Naruto was close to both of them too, but he didn't have classes with either of them. Just first period with Sakura. Regardless of the close bond they shared, she found it stupid to bring it up with Sasuke; it was such a little thing she heard. Temari would eventually text her back. Right? The blonde was a senior after all, and she was quite the man eater.

The Haruno shook her head, grinning unsurely. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just…doing some thinking."

"About?"

Her eyes remained with his for a moments hold before she closed her eyes, and turned away, shaking her head yet again. "About when I'll get texted back."

And so followed the pause.

It was early September, school just starting up about two and a half weeks ago. And it was Junior year as well. The Uchiha sitting next to her…well, she hadn't talked to him since freshman year. What a dick he was then too. Aside from the 'dick' part, she did remember the one specific time where she was crying during lunch, and he seemed to become a different person. One that really cared. It was weird seeing that side of a hockey player like Sasuke. He was the kind of guy who was not only amazing at the sport he played, but he _thoroughly_ enjoyed fucking up players on the opposing team and getting in fights. If the Uchiha had a chance to slam some guy into the glass, check another player, or punch him in the face, by god he would.

And, like any other hockey player, he liked his fair share of girls. So if he ever did manage to maintain a relationship, she would probably have to be going to a different high school, or she would probably break up with him. He _loved _being around other girls.

And, actually, he did have a girlfriend for a while who went to a different high school. But due to a fight earlier in the week, he broke up with her. And, the loss really did effect him - Sakura noticed it in class on Monday - yesterday. He was staring off, and she asked what was up. It must have been some damn good timing, cause he wrote her a note in class saying how they broke up. The Haruno knew it must have hurt a lot more losing a girlfriend of almost a year that he was solely dedicated to.

So it seemed he was 'dedicated'- he still talked and messed around with all sorts of other girls at school. Rather his now ex girl knew that, Sakura didn't know.

Suddenly, she saw her phone light up, saying 'one new text message' on the screen. _Temari! _Hoping it was the blonde Senior, she opened her phone up. **A text from me? Did I miss a text you sent in the last two minutes? **

Her heart rate deceased, a breath released. _Dammit Sasuke… _

She excused the fact he was texting her for two reasons. One: class did start, and they weren't supposed to be talking. Two: They exchanged numbers about five minutes previous. She assumed after opening up to her about his personal life, and taking the next step to being close, he decided to ask for her number, since he always saw her texting. They talked a decent amount, and passing notes gets old.

Sakura exhaled, yet again, and decided to text back. **No, sorry. Maybe I'll tell you later if I find out something more. **After she texted it out, she hit the send button. And she wasn't about to keep texting about it, or anyone else for that matter. Unless it was Temari -someone who had heard about this.

For now, she needed to get through the rest of the day. It would be a long one, but hopefully, somebody would have some incite on what was going on with Gaara.

* * *

**A flashback, so early on? Yes, because it's vital for the story. I said it would be confusing at first - the order of things. It'll straighten out and make more sense in a few more chapters. The next one WILL start off on the flashback, then go back to present time where Sasuke makes his…offer. **

**Got questions? Concerns? Just drop a review and I'll get back to you on it as soon as possible. :D  
**


	2. Break Stuff

**First off, thank you for the reviews. 3 My inbox kept saying 'review' alert, and every time I saw one I just got so happy. Even if my day was total shit, those reviews were just so nice. And I made sure to reply to all of them that could be replied to.**

**This update came WAY later than I had planned, and sorry about that. I was hoping to get updates every Friday…I guess I can't do everything though. *My bad* I was In Florida for spring break…and some shit came up…so, I winded up with 5 days IRP. My parents are ready to take my life, and this laptop - which I paid for! - away! Let's hope they don't go through with that! **

**Here goes chapter two, picking up on the flashback where the previous chapter ended~**

**WARNING: Hope you don't mind slight GaaSaku...**

**

* * *

**

_God DAMN that girl! _

Sakura slammed her locker, frustrated, and threw her lock on before headed down the hall and to the stairs. A book bag was thrown over her shoulder, cell phone in hand. For about the twentieth time in the last five minutes, the Haruno looked through her text messages, looking for one from Temari she may have missed. Of course…there were none missing. Temari never texted her back once today regarding Gaara and his status. There would have been a little text message sign, too, if that were the case. Who knew? Maybe the phone decided to be an asshole today too.

She descended the rest of the stairs, glancing to the right at the row of lockers on the right wall. Low and behold, there was Sasuke, with Ino right next to him. The thing was though, they had lockers next to one another. It didn't bother Sakura any, since she trusted the blonde from the bottom of her heart. They grew up close friends, actually had a dispute over a guy from age eight to last year…and, now… they set that crap aside to be friends again.

For gods sake, it was Junior year in high school - why have a split like that?

Neither of them seemed to be paying attention though, so Sakura went left down the hall, all the while texting Temari. _I HAVE to get her to text me back! _A right turn was made into the Sophomore hallway, rather crowded though. She didn't care - she had a cell phone, and a mission.

"Hey, Sakura!" Wonderful. Just _fucking_ wonderful! A distraction! As she started to make her way to the end of the second year hallway, her jade eyes caught a sharp blue pair. They were as stunning as his personality was.

Sakura acknowledged the blue-haired, muscular male, but continued on her way, phone in hand. He stayed by her side. "What is it, Suigetsu?" He noted the tongue pressed hard into her soft lips as she texted away. Whatever she was doing, she was really into it.

The male grinned, shaking his head. "Nothing - I'll see you later, _babe_."

_Babe…? _She missed every word but that. And, as soon as she did hear it, the Haruno felt a hand brush down her back before squeezing around her ass. Red coloration shot into her cheeks, but as she went left, he went right.

There wasn't anything she could do about it. If he didn't get his way on something, he would do something _else_ he could get away with.

As soon as Sakura hit the send button and closed her phone, a certain blonde haired female was about to cross her path - she had practice to go to -they only had but a moment to talk. Nevertheless, as Sakura was ready to open her mouth, embarrassment fading, she noticed the other also opening her mouth. Temari beat her to it.

"Did you hear?" Okay, this sounded important - she could spare a second to hear this. Seeing as the blonde was always in on big news. Maybe it was good news about Gaara?

"About what?"

"Gaara and Aoi are dating!"

Fear.

Sorrow.

Panic.

Sakura wasn't too sure rather she was going to faint on spot, scream out in anger, or cry. It was so sudden. And, the rumors appeared true. He asked someone out. The world seemed to have stopped, as her heart and brain did. One of _those _moments, in which she drifted into something she couldn't even explain. It wasn't a good feeling in anyway, shape, or form.

The rosette shook her head, though, heart caught in her throat. Kakashi was out in the parking lot waiting though - she couldn't get hung up. Besides, Temari probably had to get going to practice.

Both began headed toward their destinations, but not without turning around and talking still. "A-are…you sure?" Sakura's voice was still weak. She could feel the tears trying to form. As best she could fight, she did.

The Senior nodded, "So far as I know." There was nothing much else to say, was there? Some girl that the Haruno could barley put a name to was going out with the male she had set her fragile heart for.

_N-no…there's…I can't believe it. Isn't…there has to be someone who knows…- _And, it hit her like a brick wall. _Sasuke! _Temari and Gaara may have been related, but best buddies defiantly tell one another more. Just to give her withering heart some hope, walking out the front doors of their school, Sakura pulled out her phone again, and a text message she began writing out to the Uchiha. Specifically, asking if it were true that Gaara and Aoi were now dating.

The damage done though…the thought of him being taken. Only a positive text message from the Uchiha would get her out of this mess she was quickly falling into. Yet another girl he had been taken by though… It was messing with her so terribly. She had liked and admired him since seventh grade…five years of waiting for him to come back around. Love was a bit of a strong word, however…it was the closest thing to love she had ever felt.

The text message had been sent, clouded eyes catching glimpse of the silver sports car. _Shit…shit shit! Come on, pull yourself together! Act happy! _The cell phone was slipped gently into her jean pocket as she approached her ride home, wiping away the forming tears.

Sakura had one fear with this man - he could see through just about anything. She could sit next to him with a straight face, but he would always know when something was wrong. Sakura liked to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. Especially ones like this.

Nevertheless, the Hatake knew just about everything to the rosette there was to know. Cause once he asked what was wrong, and she remained silent, he would read into it further, never being wrong. And then, she would break down and tell him. Sometimes crying, other times dead without emotion. Screaming and yelling more than a few times. It hadn't happened often over the years, but once in a while…he would get her to open up.

So, why was she getting rides home every day from school with a male in his late twenties? He taught writing at her high school - a very mature course, and hard to get into for underclassmen. His face was always buried in some novel. Literally. People didn't understand why he never showed more than his brilliant, dark eyes, and they were curious to see his face. Kakashi had taken a liking to Sakura, and had an eye out for her. He always had her back, enjoyed her writing, and overheard her saying she needed a ride home. So, after class, he offered. They had established a friendship by then, and Sakura accepted.

The writing course was last year though. This year, the rosette stopped in and ate lunch in his classroom (with him of course,) or talked to him in the morning. The Hatake only had classes the first half of the day, but he always drove back when school ended to pick Sakura up. Sometimes they would go out for a coffee too. The man acted like a 17 year old most the time, but he was as sharp and wise as an old man.

And also as perverted as a man who had never had sex in his life. The thing was…he was with a new girl every few weeks. She didn't care though - he was like her relationship expert, and best guy friend who had been through this high school crap.

Sakura opened the car door, heart still pounding. No matter how hard she tired to calm down for the drive home, it wasn't working. It was one of the only things that got her in a condition like this.

The jade eyed girl threw her book bag into small back area behind the seating, and then sat forward buckling the seatbelt, staring off, trying to pretend the pain wasn't there. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to go home. Go home, blast her music up loud, and cry her little heart out. The pain wasn't going to subside. Not anytime soon.

Fists clenched loosely on her thighs, eyes looking into the dashboard for some sort of answer.

But the car wasn't moving. Kakashi wasn't talking. Tears did the best to bite back - she didn't want to face anyone about this. Especially not this guy.

_Maybe I should just get out now, while I still can…_

It sounded like a perfect idea. Sakura would have to act fast to escape the Hatake, but there was a chance she could catch him off-guard. Just as her hand went to quickly to press the seatbelt button, his pale hand came onto hers. Now, she was just frustrated and pissed. Nothing was going right - the bad luck streak was here to stay.

"Sakura, look at me." Fuck. No. She knew the moment she glanced into those dark eyes, she was fucked. The Haruno's heart started to flutter with sorrow, hand trembling beneath his. Her vision began to blur - it was clouded with forming tears. _Oh shit…no. No! Not now! NO! _It was too late - she was too far in. Here she sat in Kakashi's car, trapped, on the verge of breaking down. There was no going back at this point. Staying quiet would get her nowhere.

_Please…god…not here… _

Then, like a miraculous hug from Jesus, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She lucked out - what kind of perfect timing was that? The near-breakdown point was put on a paused, and the Hatake lifted his hand so she could check. Sakura flipped open the phone, reading the message - it was from Sasuke._** Oh, Aoi. He plans to ask her out…at some point. **_

The small ray of hope remained - disaster, for the time being, was adverted. She heard a breath release from the male next to her, and he began to drive away from the school. She was too involved in this text to even care about anything else. _**Do you know when he's gonna ask her? **_Sakura sent it, then closed her phone. Nothing else mattered right now until she got her answers - and those, Sasuke would have. Gaara told him pretty much everything.

"How did school go?"

"Sucked dick in the biggest way ever. The bad way too." Impatience rolled off her tongue, waiting for a reply.

The male shook his head, though, grinned slightly. "What happened with Gaara?" And now, the Haruno bit at her tongue. _God dammit…cat's outta the bag now. _Seeing for time being she was calmed, it was okay to just mention it.

Sakura waited just a moment too long - her phone vibrated in her hand. And in a swift motion, it was opened. The message that appeared on the screen…wasn't what she wanted to see. Ever. _**Tomorrow. I'm sorry…I know how you feel about him. **_

Her gentle heart sank, form de-tensing in the car seat. "I…don't want to talk about it." At this point, the rosette almost didn't want to text back. But with how she was, Sakura couldn't hold a load like this to her heart alone. And so, her fingers started pressing buttons. _**It just hurts, a lot. Ever since 7th**__** grade, the only guy I've ever really felt this way towards is him. And now… **_

The thought couldn't be completed, but…it was probably a mutually understood feeling. It sent out, fingers lacing around the cellular device to close it. Sakura's pale forehead came to rest on the window partway, sad eyes cast blankly out to the gray pavement. Slowly, but surely, she was really opening up to the Uchiha in a big way.

She heard the radio click on then - it was set for a decently loud volume, and…she was glad. Glad that Kakashi would acknowledge her wishes to not talk about it, and just listen to the music. Unfortunately…it wasn't really a happy song for the time being. Hurt, by Christina. _Wow…fuck this. Just…fuck life as it is. _Her phone vibrated again, and, she unfolded it to see the message. __

_**I didn't realize you still felt that strongly about him. I'm right here if you want to talk. Really, I can't start to say how sorry I am. **_A deeper hole was dug into the Haruno's dead-like heart. No - the last thing she wanted to do was text him back and start some huge scale text message marathon. Right now, she wanted everyone to just leave her alone. __

_**Not your fault. I need some time alone right now, Sasuke. It just hurts… **_

For the last time, she hit send. Sakura expected no text message back - if she did, it would be another 'I'm sorry.' But for now, on the ride home, she would remain quiet, and do best not to break down in front of the Hatake. Though, tears were already starting to fall - they were hard to feel against her cool skin, and she did best to wipe them away.

* * *

Now, the time came. The rosette had just stepped into her bedroom. It was dark - curtains on both windows shut, lights off - the sun wasn't out today. Sakura felt dead - nothing was there in her heart. 

_I…lost Gaara, again. Maybe I'll just…keep everything locked away, from now on. _Green, glazed eyes, vision clouded, started off into the carpet. Even if she wanted to let it all out at this point and just sob, nothing was coming forth. The emotions seemed locked away inside for the time being. It was too much to handle for someone like her. No words could describe such emptiness.

And, for the lack of feelings present…Sakura became more and more pissed. "Ugh!" Frustrated, she kicked her shoes off as hard as she could at the wall. Perhaps letting the anger out first…it'd help her get rid of the pit in her heart.

Tears still refused to flow. No sobs came from her mouth. Nothing. "Oh, oh god…" The Haruno was losing it. Never had she _not _been able to let her feelings free. This was bad. _Very _bad. Cold palms came to rest on her head, fingers twining into her pink locks. And she walked forward, over to her stereo. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! God DAMMIT!" Profanities slipped left and right from her frowning lips, one hand turning on some music. This CD…she had made it a while ago. The first song, which now started playing, was 'Trouble Sleeping.'

Sakura's heart began to beat faster - warmth rushed to her cheeks. The tears were coming - the pain was surfacing. She couldn't hold on alone - there had to be some way to get the stupid fucking feeling away from her chest. Because it was clinging tightly, and she needed it gone.

She stood there, still, tears building up and slowly beginning to fall. And not a moment off beat, a stabbing pain resonated from her body. Every inch of her was in pain. Sakura's snapping point.

"AHHHH!!! NO!" Lungs nearly burst at Sakura's scream as she ripped her cell phone from her pocket, and chucked it at the nearest wall as hard as she could. Jade eyes watched a dent form in the drywall, phone falling onto her bed. She screamed again, doing best to clutch into her form - to keep herself from tearing at her very flesh. More of, attempting to keep herself in one piece, emotionally and physically.

Despite the attempt…Sakura slowly fell to the floor, trembling. A high pitched inhale came off, and she yelled out, yet again. Maybe she would scream and cry enough to pass out, and forget the pain for a while. Or maybe…it wouldn't leave for a long time to come. Nevertheless, the pain was out, full force, and doing this was the only way to express trace amounts of the agony.

* * *

**Sorry again for letting it out so late. Hate to say that the next chapter will have a good portion wrapping up this flashback. But it'll get back to SasuSaku very quickly!**


	3. Damn Horny Teenagers

**Thanks guys for your patience and whatnot - the school year is finally OVER! Meaning I get to drive around all summer (or so I hope,) and chill out before Senior year hits. Wow did Junior year fly by.**

**I promise, flashback ends in the chapter…but this chapter starts out on the flashback still. I'm making this one extra long, since I haven't written in a very long time, and I own you wonderful people. 3 You know what **_**that**_** means~**

**

* * *

  
**

The night before would have been much, _much _worse, and restless, if not for the random text she received. Sakura had dried her tears when receiving that message, a small smile of hope replacing it. The text came from none other than Sasuke, at about ten at night. It was a long text, yes, but still made her feel better.

Jade eyes scanned the message left on her phone from last night, just stepping inside the school. _**Good night Sakura. I really am truly about this whole Gaara mess. One day he will see what he was missing out on and wish 'damn, I should have dated her!' Hell, you could kidnap him if you wanted to - that might be a little too far though, lol. Just be careful, and know its his loss. **_

She had actually texted him back, and it led to the Uchiha asking if she liked Coke - it was one thing he could offer her for the time being. Of course she said yes - Sasuke said he would find her in the morning and talk to her.

Now at her locker upstairs, a mixture of gloom and hope stuck in her heart, she grabbed what she needed from her locker before shutting it again. Her and Sasuke had been talking for a while - she never did think he had such a caring side to him, but apparently, it was there for certain people.

Just the thought of him and how much he was really trying to help…it brought a small smirk to her lips. _I think…I'm really starting to like him. _

Sakura's descending of the two staircases followed, reaching the base in about thirty seconds. Her green eyes searched about for a moment - it didn't take long to find him.

Right against the lockers, standing there coolly, was the Uchiha and a friend of his. At the end of this small staircase was a sort of cape area - her and her friends usually hung out and talked here. She did note while coming down that a few were already here.

Upon seeing the raven haired male though…she couldn't help but smile through the pain. She set her things down against the wall as he approached, saying hi to the familiar faces in a light tone.

And upon turning back to the Uchiha's direction…she found herself literally in his arms. "Hey…" His grip around her back remained soft, but firm. Heat radiated from his warmer form to her cooler one, nearly taking her breath away. It was more than just one of those nice friendly hugs - more along the lines of a sudden embrace that seemed to say, 'I'm so sorry.'

She hugged him back, and they stood there for a moment, like that. Sakura was sad still, yes, but just begin able to see this amazing guy just felt like a ray of sunshine. The hold ended after a long passing moment, but…he didn't really fully let go. Instead, his dark eyes looked right into hers, both close.

"Your eyes are really red, Sakura."

The jade eyed female sighed as his hands fell away from her waste - the distance between never really changed. "Yeah, I wonder why." It came off sarcastically, along with the gloomy undertone. Her eyes had dropped after saying that; Gaara - this is what she had gone through last night, because she was so infatuated with him.

And just as she was about to drift off into a long thought dealing with the red head, a red and white can caught her eyes. "Here. Like I promised." A coke - holy shit, he actually brought it. Almost as soon as it had faded, a grin formed back, her automatic reaction being to hug him again.

"…Thanks."

"Not a problem." Sakura cracked open the can, taking a long, satisfying sip. Sasuke's friend still remained behind him, and another friend or two of Sakura's had shown up in the cape area next to the stairs, where they all stood about.

"You doing a bit better after last night?" At this point, the rosette would be with him the rest of the morning before the first bell.

She nodded, sipping on the beverage a bit more. "I think…it's cause you texted me and helped lighten it, you know?"

A sweet grin spread across his lips at those words. "That's cute."

_Cute… _

Sakura repeated in her head - she could feel her cheeks warm slightly at what he said. Another sip later, her lips parted once again, "Last night was just so terrible…I think all I really did was sulk, eat some comfort food, then lock myself away in my room again." As odd as it may seemed, seeing Sasuke and being able to tell him what really went on last night actually…helped. Opening up to him just seemed so easy now, since he was actually involved with this now. Not only was he comporting her, but helping as well.

He went to speak, but silence fell between the two of them.

Out of nowhere, the red haired male descended the stairs, and came up right next to Sakura - right between the two of them. Her green eyes locked with the onyx ones. Things just got very, _very _awkward. Pain fluttered violently in her chest - the raven must have been able to see it through her eyes. He turned towards the friend of his who had caused her so much pain last night. "Hey, Gaara."

Just a simple head nod was received. Sakura almost couldn't believe this - she was pouring her soul out crying last night, and he just waltzes right up between her and Sasuke? On top of that…he just did something way uncalled for.

Before the rosette could even register what just happened, she watched a very pale hand place the can of soda back where it was. _Did he just…take a sip of my drink?! _As simple as that, without a word, the red head walked away.

Sakura was baffled - what the FUCK?! Of ALL mornings for him to pick to step in a conversation and steal a sip off her drink, WHY this one?! Green eyes fluttered a few times before she was able to register what just happened. "…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

She paused for just a moment, eyes staring off at some place next to the grey tee shirt he wore. "Not only was that awkward, but…he didn't even…notice me…" Words died off, and the depression started to leak back in. Just Gaara's presence was way too overwhelming. She wanted to go crawl back into her bed and weep some more. That was _bad_.

"It was kind of rude to do. If that guy only knew what he caused you last night…"

"He can't know." As she spoke, her eyes remained on the pop can, where those soft lips were just a minute ago. It just…_hurt_.

"I never intended to tell him." Sasuke must have caught on quickly to the distraction, for the red can suddenly disappeared from her weak grip. It did, however, make her Jade eyes follow the can, and watch the Uchiha take a sip off of it. And after, he smiled that crooked smile, handing it back. "Hell, it _is_ coke though." Though with broken eyes, she sipped on it too - hoping to swallow the lump in her throat.

The words wouldn't quite come out. Sakura just wanted to be quiet for a moment, and just let her friends around talk some with each other. To let Sasuke and whatever friend it was with him talk a bit. It didn't appear Sasuke was done with her though. "Hey, look at me. Screw the pop can." Slowly, green eyes met his. "You're going to be okay. I know what its like - I'm still in one piece. Sakura, you are a strong and tough girl. Don't let him get to you like this."

Now that she thought about it…it made sense. Just a faint grin came to her lips, the can following. The Haruno chugged the rest of it, then tossed the cola can into a trash can. "Still doesn't mean I can't be upset for the time being. Really upset." And it suddenly became evident to her that the friend of Sasuke's said something to him, pointing off to the right. His dark eyes shifted in the same direction - they popped just ever so slightly. It made her curious, so, she looked over too.

And then she wished she didn't.

Just as her jade eyes settled onto Gaara's form…it also took in the girl next to him. Bright, sparkling blue eyes, and long black hair, flowing over her delicate curves. Not only that…but his arm was around her waist. Her lower waist. He was gone for all of two minutes, and comes back with a girl around his arm. The rosette knew all too well who this was - Aoi.

If those flutters of her heart hurt before…they were tickling compared to what they were doing now. It felt like tearing of the pericardium, with deep bleeding that was being attempted to fix itself. Both of them were smiling, and happy, coming up next to Sasuke and Sakura. Never had she seen Gaara grin like that before. This girl…he really wanted to be with her, and they both seemed more than thrilled about it. She was where Sakura had been trying to get for many years now, and, it was smacking her in the face.

Sakura could feel the tears coming, just standing there, looking at the red head and his…_girlfriend_.

Suddenly, they look one another in the eyes - faces started moving close. _O-oh god…oh god…no… _There was no way to stop this, was there? Her clouding eyes ripped away before she saw anything happen, and happened to look right into Sasuke's. Immediately, just seeing how the rosette looked…he kicked into hyper drive. He could see her pure sorrow and the forming tears - it actually…no, he just couldn't handle seeing her cry.

Quickly, his hands came to her shoulders, and he turned her around to not look at them. Nothing was said between the now dead-inside Haruno, and Sasuke, doing what he could to try and keep her from breaking down on spot. No words could verbalize the shredding of her already ripped heart. The rosette remained mute, fighting the tears…just asking herself the same thing, over and over. Why? Why here, why now? Why not _her_?

His hands rubbed at her shoulders, trying best to soothe her. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here." She wanted the pain to just go away and leave. Everyone around - her friends - were so busy buzzing around, they didn't seem to notice only Sakura there. Only Sasuke noticed her now, and only he cared about what the fuck was going on. He was keeping her from a complete and utter breakdown.

A greater pressure was felt on her shoulders - Sakura was pulled back, and the side of her head thudded into his warm chest. The Uchiha's arms wrapped around her form, holding her close. It took her a moment to register that he was holding her before her hands placed themselves tightly around his back. Sakura had always wanted Gaara to sweep her into his arms like that when she was having a bad day. Never did he do that. Not in the many years they have known one another. And in just this short amount of time with Sasuke…the Haruno had accomplished so much more.

Fighting back the tears, eyes closed, her wet lips parted. "I'm so glad I have you." the balls of his fingers dug in ever so slightly more to her lower back, pressing her more into his chest.

It was now, Sakura realized three things. One, that Gaara had officially broken her heart. Two: Sasuke, was indeed, the Gaara she had always sought after. And three - she was falling, fast and hard, for the Uchiha.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Butterflies lashed violently in her stomach as she stood at Ino's locker - the school day was coming to an end. Both the girls were about to head over to math, since lunch just ended. After math she had study hall. Just two more classes…and school would be out. Then she would have to face answering the Uchiha. He actually had texted her once or twice through the day asking if she knew yet. Must have been eager for that answer - and the more he asked, the more she wanted to hesitate.

It was a huge decision to make - her first time doing anything like this. It needed to be the right person. Sakura had her own romantic version on this sort of thing. That her and a guy would date for a while…and, that one special day, the sparks would fly, and it'd go all the way. But, a hook up? No dating? That was the only thing stopping her.

"Is this about the Sasuke thing?" Jade eyes shifted up quickly from wherever she was staring off, locking with the light blue pair. Ino was her best, closest, and most trusted friend after all. She was the only person she had told so far. Her heart had nearly ripped from her chest in the next passing moment though.

Just as she went to answer back, two soft, warm hands slid around her stomach, and pulled her back. "Hey there." Her back was against his chest for a moment - the sweet, serenading deep voice melting her heart.

The blonde rolled her eyes, going back to getting things from her locker for the next two classes. "You're really bad at flirting." The thing with Ino - she had no interest, whatsoever, in the Uchiha. She actually had someone right now out of high school.

"So?"

The breath was right at Sakura's ear - his nose grazed her pale, hot neck, speaking into it. A numb shock ran up and down her spine at that action. _Oh my fuck…is this…really happening? _Though she had some books in her grip, the Haruno did best to hug him back. Hell, she couldn't just stand there speechless. Though, he probably knew perfectly well what he was doing to her.

"Hey to you too." After speaking, the raven let her go, and opened his locker. Sakura remained standing by her friend, doing best to remember how to breathe. She had to say or do something to calm herself down. Why not a funny comment then? "Hey, Ino, are we about to hang out tonight and have some babies together?" Because they were such good friends, saying that sort of thing was okay to do.

The blonde stood, and smiled, "Oh yeah, cause I'm gonna be the one taking your virginity away!" Both girls smiled as the locker was shut.

Apparently though…mentioning that the given moment wasn't the right thing to do. Not with the Uchiha there.

Dark eyes locked with green ones. She nearly gasped at what she could see in them - a glint; those bedroom eyes. The thought was barely able to reach her brain, for in the next passing second, his had came up to her waist. A sudden pressure was applied, and she was pushed into his locker.

"…That's _my_ job."

He was getting quite close, eyes right with hers, the bedroom glint remaining. Was something supposed to happen at this point? Was she supposed to give him a sexy smirk and play along? Kiss him right there?

She didn't know - the action was so abrupt, she couldn't think straight. "Save it for later you two - we gotta get to class." Ino began to walk away, just like that - Sasuke recomposed himself and let her go to catch up. Her head was dizzy, sight messed up. That little heart of hers was about to burst open.

"Uhm, Ino…"

She threw a glance Sakura's way, smiling. "You two really would be something. Hard one for me to trust, but hey."

"Yeah…" She knew that fact well enough. But for the time being, her mind would continue rushing as it was - along with needing to reply to the text he just sent her, seeing her phone vibrated. He was probably asking if she was okay after he did that. Or, asking about sex for the third time. At this point though, if he kept doing that…there was no way she would decline.

Sakura and Ino both got to math just in time, taking there seats. And, it now gave the Haruno a few minutes to reply. Phone slid from her pocket, glancing at the phone when she flipped it open. No doubt, it was Sasuke. _**Well now I know what kind of thing gets you going. It's gonna be so much more crazier if you say yes… **_

It just automatically happened - she started thinking about the sex. Both of them would be sitting on the couch…and he would start touching her. Working her up. It would drive her insane, but she'd love it. Then, with a burning desire and confidence, she would get up, and sit in his lap. Maybe that sort of thing would turn Sasuke on?

Sakura could feel her hormones from down below reacting to the stimulating thoughts. And, the Haruno would press her lips into his, straddling him on the couch, while his hands freely moved around…

"Alright class, get the homework out from last night!" Her eyes met her teacher, Asuma's, for just a moment. No doubt he saw the phone…but because she was doing so well in the class, he didn't care. Just those thoughts though…

Her fingers pressed a few buttons, and then the send button. Her mind had just been made up for her. _I hope…that I know what I'm doing. _Her heart was fluttering madly - did she really just say that to Sasuke? Did she _really _start playing along with this? Well…if she was going to carry through with this, and he could get her horny…why not do the same back? Sakura smiled, though nervous, glancing at the text she had sent.

_**Hope you won't mind me getting on top of that. **_

The screen lit up with a text back from the same male. _**Are you serious? You want to do this? **_All it took at this point was texting back a simple yes, followed with a 'I'll talk to you later about it. Text me tonight.' For a moment, still smiling the way she was, Sakura slipped her phone away as Asuma checked in her homework. "Remember Sakura, don't make it too obvious."

They looked at another for a moment - he winked, and she smiled. "Sorry, I know." He continued down the isle - her phone vibrated. And, more carefully, she pulled it out and opened it.

_**Damn…now you're really making me impatient. Didn't think you had a wild side - that's…sexy. **_The Haruno didn't reply to that - just smiling, and feeling that hotness run through her, now anticipating what he did. She had a feeling too, that they would be talking a lot about that sort of thing tonight. Quite frankly, she couldn't wait.

* * *

**Are things between them getting hot or WHAT?**

**Perhaps now the flashback being put in so soon makes sense - it's what brought them together. Got it? Damn well better…haha. **


	4. Cover Up

**Well if it isn't a new chapter after almost a two year hiatus? I'm not sure if my writing style has altered or not, nor do I much care. My first year of college is done and I just really wanted to write. Hopefully next Friday I'll have the next chapter! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Some feelings the Haruno was beginning to experience…they almost felt uncomfortable. Not in a bad way - a good way.

She sat at home, in her bed, cell phone resting on her chest. Sasuke had just sent her another text message, and she was yet to reply to it. About ten minutes ago…they decided to start playing 21 questions (at his request; all sexually related as well.) And so far, his questions made her cheeks warm to a pink color, almost too embarrassed to answer. Nevertheless, Sakura answered truthfully to every one of his questions. When she asked, he answered right away, asking her another question pertaining to something sexual. Even though they hadn't gotten all that deep into the game…she was loving what she was hearing and the reactions Sasuke had back. She had asked if he liked taking the clothes off - he said that was one of his favorite things to do.

The Uchiha, she had discovered, seemed to like things a bit kinky too with scratching and biting. Though she liked the idea of having things romantic…the idea of kinky hot sex like that…she was fond of the idea.

However…there was a question she was yet to answer.

Jade eyes looked back at the phone screen, lips folding into a smirk. _**Where would you want to bang the most? **_The question…just that question… - Sakura giggled thinking about it, tossing around in her bed so she sat on her stomach. When thinking about things like that, there just wasn't any sitting still. To be honest…she liked the idea of doing it in the shower. Or being too impatient and being taken on the floor. The classic bed though…that worked just as well. Maybe on a desk?

Her mind began picturing it too…Sasuke walking in her front door, and suddenly pushing her into the wall. His hands would run around to her back and he would grab her, so eager to have at her.

_Oh, god…_

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking about is some more. The ravens cool lips would press into hers as he desperately tried to get her clothes off, pushing her down the hallway to try and struggle to get to the bedroom…

Her legs self consciously crossed themselves, sanctuary growing hot at the thought of it. Focusing back on the text, she typed back her answer. _**Anywhere, really. Shower, the floor…on a desk. Bed works just as well. So long as it's rough…**_

With that, she sent it. Sasuke would make his comments back, then tell her it was her turn to ask something. While she had the chance, the Haruno glanced to see what time it was. To her surprise, it was about 9:30. _We couldn't be talking that much about this stuff…or, have we? _Curious, she went to her inbox and started flipping through all the messages. It was getting close to the 200 inbox mark…and all of them had the Uchiha's name. Jade eyes scanned each message…she recalled the question she had asked - and, each time, she giggled, smiled, rolled around and blushed some more. It felt like a regular conversation, but it all was centered around one thing.

Sex.

_I wonder how different things between he and I will be tomorrow…now that we know one another's fantasies and whatnot…_

No lie, Sakura was enjoying herself a bit too much with this. Who cared though? Her mind was set on having an amazing time with the Uchiha, who she was quite fond of.

* * *

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura's cheeks warmed quickly and turned pink, feeling the Uchiha's lips graze across the back of her neck. Her heart was already racing at something so little. What was the rest going to be like?

His presence lingered as those lips moved to her ear. "That cute reaction of yours is only making me want it more." How could he say these things to her so easily in a room full of people?

Sakura relaxed as the male took his seat next to her in the class they shared. _He's just so…horny. And eager. How am I supposed to hold out until Friday?_

It was two days after Sasuke and her had been playing the sexy 21 questions game, with yesterday being another day of heavy flirting. It was getting worse today. But it seemed that Sasuke had a strategy to work up to the date they now had set to…bang. It was also last night in which they decided when and where this was going to go down.

The rosette swallowed hard, thinking about it. _I can't believe I'm jumping to quickly into this invite. I haven't even waited a week, and in two days…it's going to happen._

"You alright?"

Green eyes lifted to the left to fall into Sasuke's dark and glistening eyes. She shook her head from blanking out, "oh, yeah. Just thinking…"

"…About Friday?" They were still looking into one another's eyes. All he had to say was Friday and give her that sexy grin, and her heart started to race.

"Yeah."

Sakura wasn't too sure how to act sexy back in person - she thought it would make her look like some sort of whore for doing it. Like licking her lips seductively, or making obscene gestures. It wasn't like her to do something like that. After all, she hadn't even made out with anyone yet either, let alone reach the other bases in sexual terms. All Sakura could really do is talk a little dirty via text message when it wasn't in person, or react to the tantalizing things he initiated with her.

Sasuke's grin remained with that fired-up look in his dark eyes. "Good. Just keep thinking about the things I'll do to you…" Before she could do more than blush at the comment, the bell rang, and the teacher began to drone on. Her and Sasuke couldn't talk out loud now, but they could text.

For some reason though she just didn't feel like talking to him about it now. Sakura didn't have interest today in sexting, or getting any more rushes from the way he touched her or talked to her. As time grew shorter and she knew what was coming, she felt more withdrawn. It's not that she didn't want to have sex - of course she did. But Sakura just wanted to skip ahead until after school in two days time and cut all the flirting crap. The rosette found herself clenching her fists in frustration. _These next two school days are going to drag on forever, just like this pre-playing! I'm getting so impatient!_

As her thoughts slowly dulled out, the sound of a student and the teacher faded in. All Sakura could do is let out a breath, unclench her fists, and slump back into her chair. _Just calm down Sakura. You're letting this get to you. _At that moment her phone vibrated in her purse, which she could hardly hear. But the rosette glanced to her left instead and saw Sasuke slip his phone into his pocket. No doubt he had texted her, and no doubt is was something sexual which would make her blush for the 20th time today. This thing had been going on all week, and quite frankly, Sakura found herself exhausted from putting out all this sexual energy, only to know she had to wait till Friday.

She decided to ignore her phone, only to have the Uchiha tap her arm. "Come on, look at your phone."

"Later." It was a quick, flat remark. Sakura heard the male next to her grunt in dissatisfaction; she was going to stick to her word though and have a look at it later.

She must have drifted off in thought for much of the class, because before she knew it, the bell rang and found herself getting up from her seat. Now it was time for the raven to grab her from behind and start talking about sexual matters again as she began to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you?"

All she could do was shake her head and pull forward slightly, feeling him trying to slink his arm around her waste. "I don't have this…energy that you do."

The Uchiha scoffed, somehow able to keep his arm around her. "I just can't help myself around you. You're so cute and innocent…and you always manage to work me up without so much as trying." Again, he managed to make her blush. The pair of them began to head down the stairs, toward the small cape to stop. Sasuke maneuvered his way in front of her, and got rather close.

But Sakura just couldn't lift her eyes to look into his as she spoke, "it's just so overwhelming. I can't keep this up all day today and tomorrow, plus Friday. Just…" He moved closer, so Sakura backed away only to run herself against a wall. Her eyes were still downcast toward the floor, but she saw his arm lift up and place against the wall next to her head. She couldn't just walk away into the flood of traffic and escape this overwhelming confrontation.

"You're not backing out, are you?"

Now she had to look up at him, "no, no Sasuke. Just…give me some room to breathe, ok? This is a big deal to me, and you know why…"

With that, he dropped his arm. "Okay." A simple answer, but at least he accepted it. She was about to head to her next class, but Sasuke wasn't quite done. "At least text me later tonight though."

Sakura nodded, turning away to head into the swarm of people. "I will." And just like that, the rosette disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The school day was finally over. Sakura would be home soon enough, then go lock herself away in her room to think. Not to check her Facebook or do her homework, or to even text Sasuke. Just think. Her and Ino did some talking last night and some more today. But her best friend had brought up a point that she just couldn't quite shake.

_Do you really think having sex with Sasuke is really a good idea? Are you sure you aren't doing this for a different reason?_

"Sakura?" The rosette shook her head, trying to get Ino's voice out of her mind, and also party because Kakashi spoke up.

Her green eyes shifted over to the driver of the car, "yes?"

He glanced back at her for just a moment to make sure he saw her before looking back at the road. "Ino approached me today…" Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was about to come up. He was about to start talking about the one thing she wanted to get out of her head. That stupid, poisonous idea. "I'm not going to tell you what to do Sakura, but she was concerned and brought up a valid point."

The Haruno found her right hand gripping very tightly onto the sill of the car where an indent for the handle was. She could hear the plastic squeak from the immense pressure. This was only making her more angry - it was stupid to bring it up.

"This has nothing to do with Gaara!"

Her grip loosened, and suddenly she brought her hand down to slam it on the dashboard in pure fury. But she could also feel the tears welling in her eyes from the pain that was kickingup.

Kakashi remained silent, knowing what he had done. Even though it was just over a month ago that Gaara broke the Haruno's heart, it was proven to still be a very sensitive subject. She held very strong feelings for him for many years - he knew a similar pain. But to sleep with one of Gaara's best friends while she was still hurting over the red head? He and Ino thought the same thing - what if Sakura was getting involved with Sasuke just to help fill the void in her heart? Or even worse…what if Sasuke was taking advantage of her?

Kakashi pulled up in the female's driveway, pulling in and slowly stopping his car. And he knew as soon as the vehicle was in park, she would grab her book-bag and leave. He glanced at her, seeing the anticipation in her still wet eyes.

Her hand was on the door handle. _Just let me get out of the car, Kakashi…_

The rosette's heart was racing. She couldn't calm herself down. Her mind had been clear of Gaara and the pain imprinted on her heart until now. When was the last time she thought of him? A week ago? Three weeks ago? Now that her head was stirring, she went back to thinking about that day in the hallway with him and Sasuke. About Gaara with Aoi…

"Sakura, don't do anything you're going to regret."

She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was ready to rip from her chest from pounding so hard, and the tears were ready to fall. Without a word, she grabbed her bag and nearly kicked open the door, feet hitting the pavement a moment later. Quickly and with plenty of force, she slammed the car door and quickly stormed away. Kakashi could only watch as the Haruno quickly disappeared into her house, hearing that door slam as well. He released a let in breath, taking his foot off the break and putting the car into reverse. He knew she was going to break down crying and lock the doors and decided to just let her be.

* * *

She didn't know what to think anymore. Why was she agreeing to lose her virginity to Sasuke? Sakura was trying to convince herself it's because she was curious. Because she wanted to experience this marvelous thing called sex.

The rosette laid on her bed, facing the ceiling in her darkened room. There wasn't a sound in the house aside from her heavy breathing. Dampness was still present on her face from the tears which had trailed down, and rolled onto the bed. She was finally calming down from her breakdown, however only more confused.

_I'm doing this because I want to. I want to lose it to Sasuke. He's handsome, charming…and I like him…_

Again, the Haruno caught herself clenching her fist and a warm feeling coming over her face, along with blurred vision. Frustration set it. _I need to move on from Gaara! He's gone! Sasuke can help me feel better. I haven't thought about Gaara for a while because of him. This isn't some cover up…_

Before she knew it, Sakura had her phone in her hand, taking note that it was 3:30. A grin came to her lips, and she flipped open the device to her messages, composing a new message to Sasuke.

_**In just 48 hours now, you'll be here laying in my bed with me ;)**_

Upon hitting the send button, the pain in her heart was covered again.


	5. Sexting

**Sorry for the late update, but also thank you for all the author, fic favorites :) it makes me all happy inside. I even got a few more reviews! I do encourage you to leave one for this chapter, because this is the first FULL chapter of any story I have written in over a year. Just let me know if I suck more or if my writing style has improved. This is also twice as long as the last chapter :) Oh, there is some explicit content in this so WARNING!**

* * *

"Sakuuurrrraaaaaaaaa."

The Haruno found herself staring off into the wall, thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. She shook her head slightly before looking to her left where her name had been called. "What, Naruto?"

As usual, he had a large gin on his face, while those blue eyes just kept on gleaming. He was such an upbeat character that could make anyone happy. They were both very close to another, though due to this Gaara and Sasuke thing, she had lost contact with him since school started. There were casual conversations between the two now and then, but this was the only class they had together.

Sakura still remained looking at her blonde friend, watching his smile start to fade. He looked worried in some way. "W-what?" She stuttered, wondering if she had remnants of her breakfast still on her face. It wasn't like Naruto to suddenly become concerned unless something was actually wrong.

"You…haven't been yourself lately, Sakura."

Her worry about food on her face faded, with a slight frown taking its place. _Ino, Kakashi, now Naruto? Now who the hell is going to approach me next…Gaara? _She couldn't keep looking at him - not with that concern in his eyes. All she could do was let out a small breath, speechless, and look back down at the text on her desk.

"You know I'm always here for you. I'm just worried."

"Naruto!" Both suddenly looked up toward the front of the room when their teacher, Iruka, suddenly spoke up. "Stop talking and read your assigned text!"

"Sorry!" The blonde smiled, but also rolled his eyes before looking down at his book for a moment. The line of discipline between Iruka and Naruto was a thin one since they lived together. Naruto didn't have a family, and they were like brothers. After pretending to read for all of a minute, he lifted his arm and nudged the Haruno, "Okay?"

All she did was nod, but it wasn't enough for him. Again, she felt a slightly nudge in her arm. This time she looked over at him and right into his blue eyes. There was just a faint ray of hope in his eyes, and somehow it did make her feel just a bit better. She returned the look of kindness, "Okay, Naruto." She heard Iruka clear his throat in irritation due to the low buzz they were making in the silent classroom. However, she said nothing, and went back to pretending to read.

Her eyes soon drifted onto the wall her desk was positioned against, thinking. _I wish I could explain it to you, Naruto. But I can't… _

Not only was Naruto part of the guy group and close to Gaara and Sasuke, but he also had become fond of Sakura. Her and Naruto knew one another first, then Sasuke and the others came into the picture. They were childhood friends, and on more than one occasion he had told her how he felt. She would just blush and tell him to wait until they were older. Older, meaning teenagers in high school. But by the time she had been introduced to Gaara in 7th or 8th grade, she really liked him. So Naruto quietly and respectfully tried to let her go and just be friends. Sakura had informed him about her Gaara loss, and just like he did today, he offered to be there for her as a friend. But Sasuke was just about the closest guy to him, so telling him about tomorrows plan…it just wasn't going to happen. He still liked her, after all.

Suddenly, the Haruno felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. No doubt, it was probably Sasuke, as usual. She looked up at Iruka, only to find him reading the book they all were. She then looked down and pulled out her phone and kept it under the desk, flipping it open. Her heart about stopped, congested full of blood for a moment. Her breath also stopped for just that moment when she saw who texted her. And with a sudden jolt, her heart began to beat, though heavily.

She swallowed deeply.

It was from Gaara.

_**We need to talk. **_

__Just four simple words…of impending doom. First off, they hadn't talked since that day her and Aoi got together. Second, he wanted to talk to HER about something? It seemed like she was in trouble. The feeling she had in her heart was similar to that breakup feeling. Where the boyfriend texts you or tells you 'we need to talk,' and the stomach wrenching sets in. And all you can do is worry and expect the worse, only to usually get it. Sakura wanted to avoid Gaara forever if she could.

_My god…what…what am I supposed to say back? _Her stomach continued to kick about, making her feel nauseous. Her face must have flushed to pure white too since all her blood seemed to be stuck in her heart. It kept thudding out of her chest.

Without texting him back, she shut her phone and put it back in her jean pocket. _I'll just ignore him…yeah, that's what I'll do. _Before she could think anymore about that haunting text message, the tone sounded to head to 2nd period. Her Sociology class with the Uchiha.

Quickly, Sakura gathered her things and went for the door. She still couldn't seen to calm down. On autopilot, she kept heading down the hall, walking with the sea of people. _Just think about Sasuke…keep thinking about getting to class with him. _Sakura felt like doing something stupid and rash to get Gaara out of her head. Though, she could have sworn she heard her name called a few times around her - she didn't care, she just kept walking until she hit the stairs and started walking up them. Was Ino or Sasuke at their lockers? She sure didn't know, because she wasn't paying any attention at all.

Finally, she made it to her next class. She sighed as she walked into the room, going to the back to set her stuff down. However, Sakura remained standing, then glanced at the desk next to hers. Sasuke's things were sitting there, but where was he? Usually he was eager to tease her or to grab her when she got here. But as her heart calmed and she began to think about him, she began to grin.

_Perhaps I can do something to HIM for a change… _

As if on cue, as she went to look up at the classroom doorway, she saw that smoldering hot Uchiha appear. Both immediately locked eyes, and that crooked, sexy grin came onto his face. Oh, she could feel the tension today between them. Usually she poked around the feeling and got embarrassed, but today was a new day.

Keeping their intense gaze locked, Sasuke walked over to her, going around her desk and slinking up besides her. He became out of sight for a moment. But he didn't remain silent. Sakura felt his hand slink around her waist as his soft lips pressed to her warm ear. "Don't you look eager today, Sakura." The breath he exhaled from his nose puffed into her ear, tickling slightly.

Sakura lifted her brow slightly, moving her head to the right to look at him. He was a little closer than expected, but she didn't care. "I'm feeling _daring." _Sasuke began to back away and head back over to his desk. His hand slid away as did his lips.

However, Sakura watched him turn away, that grin on his lips.

"Oh?"

Just as he turned his head away, hers looked downward. From his shoulders, to his back, then to his ass. It was the perfect opportunity to prove how she really felt today.

In one, swift motion, the Haruno lifted her left hand and swung it, letting her hand cup around his bun of steel. It wasn't just a smack though - she held is for a moment, then squeezed it before letting go.

"Oh hell yeah."

Sasuke seemed to freeze for the instant she did that. He remained standing with his back to her for a moment, but slowly turned back around. A look of surprise lit his face for a moment before fading into the exact same one on hers. The smug, bold look remained on the Haruno's face as Sasuke took a few steps back toward her, once again very close. She couldn't help but become lost in those dark, intense eyes of his.

He leaned just a bit closer, the bedroom stare remaining. "You're getting quite bold." He got even closer - their noses were about to touch he was so close. Any bit of boldness left in her eyes started to break, because if he got any closer, their lips would be together. The rosette could feel heat begin to rise in her cheeks, and down in her sanctuary.

She stood her ground though and didn't back away. And suddenly, she felt a firm hand grip around one of her cheeks, lift and squeeze it. Sasuke had never taken things quite so far before in a classroom with a teacher and most the students in it. Yet again, Sakura didn't believe she would be squeezing a man's ass in school either. He continued speaking after grabbing her behind. "I like that."

He then stepped away, though still kept the gaze. All she could do was remain standing there and look back at him with some great amount of intensity. "Well get used to it, Sasuke. If you're gonna play rough, so will I." Of course she meant it in the sexual way. If he was going to keep messing with her, touching her the way he did, then she was going to start returning it.

The bell sounded for class to start, so the other students began to shuffle about before taking their seats. However, Sakura and Sasuke remained standing by their respective seats, looking at one another still. And apparently the Uchiha had to get the last word it. "I'll just play rougher then." It sounded like one hell of a challenge. Sasuke was going to kick up his game even more?

The rosette smirked as they both took their seats, having something to really look forward to. The heart attack she nearly suffered last period was non-existent now. But how long could she dodge Gaara for? As the class got settled, the two high-sexual tension teenagers suppressed their urge to keep egging one another on to pay attention. And because that wonderful fantasy world she had entered with the Uchiha was now closing, her mind began to drift back off to the text message.

What would she do if they happened to run into one another? Pretend he was invisible? No, Gaara wouldn't let that happen - he would stop her by any means necessary if it were that important. The feeling in her gut made Sakura so uncomfortable because she knew there was really no way to avoid it. They had been so close for so long. He knew where her locker was, usually which routes she took to her classes, their usual hang out place, her best girl-friend's locker…almost everything. True she had seen him around school, but Sakura did her best to do no more than glance at him, especially if Aoi were present. For the last month, they had been invisible to one another. Now that he wanted to see her, the invisibility cloak would no longer work.

To no surprise, her phone began to vibrate, so she plucked it out of her pocket. The rosette glanced around for a moment first to notice her teacher was still up at his desk and droning on about today's government. Yup, she could text all day in this class and he would never notice because of her lovely blind spot. Sakura flipped open her phone - it was from Sasuke, and quite lengthy. _Oh, this is long. I wonder what…- _

She skimmed it quickly, her face suddenly heating up.

_**-Then I'm going to remove your panties with my mouth, lightly breathing on your inner thighs to tease you. Once those are off, I'll kiss my way up your leg to your thighs, then inwards until I reach that juicy pussy - **_

___Pussy? _

Her lower sanctum started to get an odd rush, like blood was flowing to it. But there must have been more blood pumping to her face due to how red it must have been. Sakura had to stop reading to realize what it was. For just a moment, she glanced over at the Uchiha to only see him grinning and looking right at her. He was waiting to see her reaction and quite enjoyed flustering her.

Seeing that smug look on his face, she looked at her phone again to start from the beginning. _**There are so many things I want to do to you tomorrow, Sakura. All I think about is that cute, innocent look on your face once we get past making-out and feeling one another up. Maybe I'll carry you to your room, or perhaps we'll struggle to take one another's clothes off as we shove each other into walls, kissing so heavily. Either way, I'll push you down onto your bed and take off your shirt and bra, bringing my lips to one of your breasts and licking - **_

__Her nether region was starting to pound ferociously as she kept on reading. Sakura was fidgeting with her legs slightly because it felt like there was a moistness between her thighs.

_**I'll take off my shirt before I start to remove your pants so maybe you can be bold enough to do something to me. Then **_- Okay, this is that little clip she had read before about him getting to her…pussy. _**I'm going to caress it so gently with my tongue so I can hear the way you moan. And maybe you'll grab at my hair or shoulders and begin to scratch at them because you feel so much pleasure. Once I have you drenched in your own juices, you'll be so eager that you'll rip down my pants and boxers and see my hot, throbbing - **_

__It had never once crossed her mind to how big- or small - the Uchiha would be. Nor did she imagine she would have to shave herself down there. Sakura was overlooking some major details. Nevertheless, her heart was still pounding, as was her womanhood from the stimulation she was getting.

_Why is this sexting…turning me on so much? _

Perhaps it was due to the fact she found herself thinking about him doing these things. How tomorrow, Sasuke was actually going to perform oral sex on her. Then something clicked in her head again. _Wait, what if I have to…put my mouth on his THING! _How was Sakura supposed to know how to do something as vile as that? She never watched porn before, but she had seen a few pictures of penises, and quite frankly they looked a little gross. Why would she ever want one in her mouth?

Again, she looked over at Sasuke, though for a different reason. As she looked at him, she tried to imagine what he would look like naked. Shirtless, with a toned core and very strong arms. He wasn't buff, just toned, but toned enough to make any girl go crazy. As for him without pants? She couldn't imagine it. Sasuke was just so handsome though, so perhaps when it came to the time to pleasure him…just maybe she could do it. If every other inch of him was so hot, why wouldn't his package be either?

Her eyes shifted back to her phone for the last time. _**-cock. As for what I'll do to you with that guy…you'll find out tomorrow. **_

__The text message left her on the edge of her seat, which was probably his intentions. To mess with her mind some more. He did say all of thirty minutes ago that he was going to play rougher. Now it was Sakura's turn to dish out the same sort of long text, wasn't it? But as she started to write him a story about tomorrow, she suddenly stopped.

_I just…can't do this. I'm not this dirty. I'd rather have Sasuke wait for tomorrow than tell him things now. _Instead of sexting him back, Sakura sent a simple reply. _**Then I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.**_

* * *

If Gaara was so damn eager to talk to her, then why hadn't he yet? Sakura had bumped into just about everyone but him today. She even stopped to talk to the devilish Suigetsu today, which to her surprise didn't grab her ass. Instead he went for her breast, but she saw it coming and grabbed his wrist rather hard, crippling it to the point we started to whimper. Maybe that would teach him to stop trying to grab at her. He was still fun to be around when he wasn't trying to man-handle another female. He was more of Sasuke's friend than anyone, though still fit in with their group. Suigetsu was more of a trouble-maker, but the girls seemed to love how badass he was.

The Haruno let out a sigh as she exited her last class of the day, taking a left of Senior hallway she was in to get to her locker. Kakashi would be out in his car shortly and waiting for her. Though she was tempted to find another way home due to what occurred yesterday. _Oh, what's the point in fighting Kakashi over the matter? Maybe he'll just let it lie. I've got enough to worry about now. _

Sakura gathered her needed supplies to take home and stuffed them in her book bag. She never had much homework to worry about anyways since most of it was done in her last period study-hall. Tonight Sakura wanted to read and prepare for a test next week, since she would be distracted tomorrow. And perhaps she would research how to give a male oral sex, and also try to figure out how to shave herself down there.

As she shut her locker and put the lock on, she took careful note of her surroundings. Despite having crowded hallways, it was always hard to miss some red hair poking up amongst other people. Her back to her locker with her book bag on, the Haruno glanced to her left, then to her right, then let out a held-in breath. _Good, there's no sign of him. _

She waited just a moment longer and double checked before heading into a small swarm of people and heading up toward the faculty parking. Unfortunately, this meant going to the nook by the stairs and right through it to get out the appropriate set of doors. But Sasuke and Ino had their lockers right there, so surely Gaara wouldn't risk waiting in a place like that for Sakura.

Right?

As the rosette cast her eyes upon the row of lockers where her best friends locker was, neither of them were there. They had probably already left. _Oh shit…_

And as soon as she turned that corner into the nook, there he was. Gaara had his arms crossed with his head slightly down, and one leg up on the wall. Sakura suddenly couldn't find herself to move forward. She seemed stuck in place, her heart acting as it did at the start of the day when he texted her.

As Sakura noticed the number of students decreasing in the halls, due to them leaving for their bus or cars, she felt more and more alone with the red head. He kept his composure though - had he ever noticed her?

_Maybe I can just creep away… _

Slowly, as if she were trying to hide from the enemy, Sakura started to take the quietest steps backwards. So far so good. She pivoted off her foot behind her to turn around, but as soon as she did, she regretted turning her back on him.

"It's hard to miss a girl with pink hair coming down the hallway you know." The Haruno should have known better than to try to sneak away from Gaara.

She turned back to face him as quickly as before, though taking a few steps toward him. He just insulted her brightly colored hair! "Yeah? Well its hard to miss a guy with spiked, tomato-red hair too."

Her words bit harder than she meant them to. What was she doing? He always poked fun at her as she did him, and now she was actually being bitchy back? The red-head remained against the wall still, but he finally decided to look up into her eyes and put his one leg down on the floor.

Sakura couldn't help but admire his blue-green eyes, just as bright as his hair…and his heart. _No! _She screamed at herself inside her head. _Oh no! I'm not falling for this crap! He's NOT the same guy since what he did to me! _She snapped herself out of her romantic, sappy thoughts to be realistic. Though she was very cautious about looking directly into his eyes for too long.

And then a smug grin came across her face, and the Haruno found herself repeating the same thoughts. "Ouch, that hurt a little. I thought you liked my hair." She said nothing in return, now positioned across from him with her book bag now on the floor, with her leaning against the staircase wall. There wasn't more than a few feet distance between them. Her head was cast to the side to look out the doors, into the parking lot where Kakashi was probably waiting. And still her heart was beating a mile a minute because this was the first time in a month they had been alone to talk. _If I bolt for the door now…he can't stop me. _

The last think she wanted was this pause between them, because before long he would speak up and get down to business, being bluntly honest like he always had been. Sakura did NOT want this confrontation with such a heartbreak. "I'm leaving." Sakura quickly spoke, grabbing up her book bag and facing the doors direction.

But she was quickly stopped with a gentle hand on her shoulder. It sent shivers down her spine and gave her goose bumps. It wasn't a harsh or demeaning grab, but rather caring and soft. A warm sensation came to her cheeks for a moment. "Please." The rosette glanced over her shoulder and made the mistake of giving him eye contact. By no means was Gaara pleading with her, though the expression on his face made her heart jump.

A weak smile was on his lips with a deep, tender look in his eyes. How could she say no to something like this?

He felt her slump slightly and set her book bag down, and both returned to facing the other, leaning against opposite walls. "Just make it quick…my ride is waiting."

This was the point where Gaara got serious. His gleaming eyes turned a little stern, arms re-crossing at his chest. "I've noticed that you and Sasuke are becoming more…friendly."

Jade eyes widened, and by this point she was astounded that her heart didn't explode from all of today's surprises. _How could he have seen us doing anything, anywhere? Gaara is on the other side of the school compared to where Sasuke and I are. _

The red head saw the surprise in her eyes - he had caught her completely off guard. "My English class has been going to the library all week."

_Damnit. _She cursed under her breath. This meant that when the 2nd period class ended that Gaara had been just across the hall from them. The library had all glass walls on its front, so anyone could see most of the hallway and the people in it. And what they were doing. Specifically what her and Sasuke had been doing. And no doubt, there were probably whispers going around school about how little miss smarty pants was getting quite friendly with one of the hottest, roughest hockey players. She would rather call it hardcore flirting.

Sakura simply acted indifferent to the matter. "So? What of it?"

"To be honest, I don't like it one bit."

For Gaara to come right out and say how he didn't like two of his friends getting close was a big mistake. The rosette refused to bite her lip on this one and keep her thoughts to herself. Her blood was boiling with anger as her fists clenched tight. Sakura was pissed. "I don't give a shit what you think! I can't believe you have the balls to say something like that in the first place, after what you did to me!"

His brow raised, Gaara keeping his cool. "What did I do?"

She got angrier - now she was practically shouting at him. "You _know _how I felt about you, yet you paraded your new girlfriend in front of me and acted as if I were invisible! You…KISSED in front of me!"

"We didn't kiss…"

For just a second, she bit her lip. _They didn't kiss? _Doubt shrouded her heart in that moment of silence. She didn't see them do it, but the moved in and their faces were so close…

"We only rubbed noses."

"Well isn't that just precious?" She was still angry because he was missing the point here. So she decided she would bring it back up. "Gaara, you really messed with me that day and I don't want to be talking to you. Sasuke was there for me. It's time I move on and forget…" She could feel the emotions rising in her chest, warmness to her cheeks. She couldn't look at him anymore either because it hurt to much to.

"I didn't mean to, and I'm sorry." He was still speaking so softly, and it wasn't helping her any. But he did care enough to sincerely apologize to her. It wasn't so easy to forgive and forget in this case, not for Sakura.

With her head downcast and looking at the floor, she too spoke softly, "well what's done is done and things need to change." Sakura would leave it at that. Perhaps now though she could slowly start mending her wounds and forgetting her biggest heartthrob.

Gaara wouldn't let go of his initial meeting though. "Why do you like him so much anyways?"

"I don't have to say why."

He sighed, and Sakura looked up into his narrowed eyes. He didn't look so happy. He looked rather…pissed. "Sakura, he's one of the biggest womanizers I've ever seen. I know how Sasuke is-"

And again, she snapped. "Who even gave you the right to talk to me about this? He and I are interested in one another and its none of your concern!"

The red head wasn't going to give up or back down anytime soon. He needed to get this across to Sakura before she did anything she would regret. "I'm asking you as a friend."

"Friend?" She scoffed, "yeah, because pretending I'm invisible for a month shows how much you value our friendship!"

"If I'm correct, you were the one avoiding me because you were so hurt." She hated it when anyone outsmarted her, or worse, if they were right. And Gaara was right. Sakura's anger began to dissipate with realizing what had been going on. "I only wanted to talk to you about him because I care about you…you're one of the closest people to me, Sakura. Please, just stop before it gets any further."

_No wonder I've been ignoring him so much. I feel awful when he pulls this on me. _Sakura wanted to respond and tell Gaara what was going on. She wanted to go sit in his car with him and just talk about everything. But then she would only fall back into what she had been in before. Struggling for the spotlight of this one guy by being his closest friend, only to be subtly rejected because he already had someone and just simply wasn't interested in her.

All the Haruno could do, even though it pained her terribly to do so, is shake her head and grab up her book bag. "Kakashi is waiting, I have to go."

This time, he didn't try to stop her. Sakura was surprised he didn't, but he was never one to handle the emotion of girls well. Especially when they start crying in front of him, like Sakura just did before she walked out the door.

She was able to muster a few more words before vanishing though those doors. "I'm sorry, Gaara."


	6. Kissing

**Should I put out a warning for talking about a vagina a little too much? Eh, anyways...enjoy! And don't get too mad! Plus reviews always make my day so feel free to leave one~**

* * *

Sakura wanted nothing more than to forget about today's confrontation with Gaara. Everyone close to her had been expressing their concern for her and Sasuke's daring relationship. The Haruno sighed, letting her shoulders shrug. _If you can call this sort of thing a relationship…it's a hook up. _

People didn't really know they were planning on having sex in just over 12 hours from now, expect maybe Ino. Kakashi probably knew as well since he was so keen and could see these things coming. But Gaara didn't know, nor did she want him to.

The rosette looked back into her own green eyes through her mirror, trying to find some sort of answer. And the more she looked into her own eyes, the more she wanted to look away and not face her inner turmoil. _Look at yourself, Sakura. Look at the pain your causing yourself. _

Doubt.

Fear.

Sadness.

Anger. She closed her eyes a moment after that, clenching her fist to her side. "If people would just stay out of my business then I wouldn't feel like this!"

It was their fault, right? It was all their fault for sticking their noses in a place it didn't belong. True, Sakura was excited and nervous for tomorrow, but nothing that anyone said was going to stop her. And she wanted those words - especially Gaara's - to just leave her mind so she could take care of business and think about tomorrow.

Which is what brought her to the bathroom in the first place. The shower water had been more than warm by now, starting to fog up the mirror she was looking into. Sakura simply shook her head and decided to focus at the task at hand. She stripped out of her around the house clothes, which consisted of shorts and a simple tee-shirt, and took off her undergarments as well. Then her jade eyes slowly fell to down her pale body. She found her own hands cupping around her breasts, thinking about tomorrow.

_Oh man, I have to be butt ass naked tomorrow. He's going to see how…small these are! _She squeezed herself a bit tighter, then let go. Still, she poked them a bit in a disappointed manor. _At least I'm in decent shape and I have a nice ass. _

She never much worried about her confidence level, because there was some. Sakura was confident enough to know she looked average and could compete with other girls - the only part she gave herself a hard time about were her smaller breasts.

Nevertheless, she looked down even further, past her stomach and navel, to her nether regions. She looked at her small pink curls, then over at the razor sitting on the tub side with the shaving cream. Sakura look in a long breath, then released it. "Time to shave. This will be interesting…" Without delaying any further, she stepped into the shower and shut the curtain.

* * *

Today was the day she lost her innocence. Everything pure about her was going to dissipate after what her and Sasuke were planning to do. After today, Sakura would no longer be a virgin. All throughout the school day she seemed to be in her own little world, fantasizing and worrying about what it was going to be like.

She kept asking herself all sorts of questions, like how long it would last, if they would do it more than once, and…how big Sasuke was. They hadn't sent pictures to one another, but the curiosity still remained. Would he have some giant dick with its own nickname like cockasaurus? Or would it be rather small and would she get nothing out of sex? She was hoping he would just be average and it wouldn't destroy her fragile insides. But she didn't want to be disappointed either.

Her mind swarmed with questions about sex and what it would feel like. Thankfully her parents never got home before late, so her and the Uchiha would have plenty of time to enjoy one another.

"There you are." A hand suddenly squeezed around her left bottom cheek, then lifted and grazed over her hip and up her rib cage. The hand's journey came to its end, resting on her left shoulder. Sakura had gasped at the sudden squeeze her ass had received but knew who the culprit was at the sound of his voice. She had been caught off guard in that moment, though she grinned and looked to her right to see the Uchiha staring right back. There was that sexy, crooked smile of his again. And from the look in those dark eyes of his, Sakura could literally feed off his horny levels.

"Sakura, we don't have more than a few more hours…" That hand of his on her shoulder slid back down her ribs to her waist. Chills were sent up and down her spine as he pulled her a little closer. Their gaze was still locked and as intense as ever. And her heart wouldn't stop beating into her throat.

Their gaze broke as he moved downward slightly, closer yet to her face. His hair fell into his eyes - why was he getting so close like this? Her green eyes widened, heart beating faster.

_Is he going to…kiss me? But…not here! _Of all places with only a few hours left, was Sasuke really about to randomly kiss her in the hall of the crowded school? She had only stopped at her locker to grab her books, not be kissed by the Uchiha. This was so sudden.

His hot breath puffed against her neck, and up slightly to her left ear. He had maneuvered her to standing before him, so close, with his arm around her. Sakura could feel part of his body against hers they were so close. But it was just her ear, not her face he was aiming his lips for. "…Are you as excited as I am?"

One last puff of breath was released into her sensitive ears, giving her goose-bumps. It felt like her confidence level took a dive, since today was the day they were actually going to…bang.

As Sasuke pulled away, she did best to compose herself so he wouldn't see how flustered she had become. Sakura nodded slightly, moving her green eyes over his shoulder, down the hall. "Y-yeah…" Her eyes suddenly locked with a blue-green pair, which were narrowed slightly as if angered. And then she looked up to see the ball of spiked, red hair. Like she had told him yesterday, anyone could see a full head of tomato-red hair from a mile away. And as Sasuke had pulled at her and teased her, Gaara was right down the hall carefully watching.

Before she could even begin to panic, knowing that Gaara had just seen this, things took a turn for the worst. The Uchiha's other hand suddenly came up to her rosy cheek, and turned her head slightly to look back at him. Her gaze was no longer with the green-blue pair, but now back with a dark, brooding onyx pair.

"You seem very nervous. Is something wrong?"

His hand slid away as she shook her head slightly. At some point, he had also removed his other hand from around her waist. Now they stood closely in front of each other with little room to spare, eyes locked. "I'm excited too, but it is my first time…so, it's only natural I be a little on edge."

_Or maybe I'm even more on edge because Gaara was straight up staring at me with Sasuke fondling me… _

Sasuke's devious grin returned, "No matter what kind of a front you put up to be bold, you still are just the cute, innocent Sakura." Once again, she felt his fingertips graze her cheek, then sink down to her chin. He lifted it ever so slightly and pulled her just a little closer. "How about a kiss before we go our ways? I won't see you till your place…"

_A…kiss? _

Her heart kicked into overdrive at his proposition. He wanted to kiss her, and Sasuke didn't even know that Gaara was just down the hall with his eyes on them. Or did he know? Was he really just screwing with her? She didn't want to deny kissing the Uchiha since they would be doing that and so much more soon, but there were so many people around…so many eyes on them.

Her nerves got the best of her. Sakura backed up slightly and pulled her chin from his light grasp, tuning her head away. "It's only a few more hours away. I can control my hormones…" And then her green eyes met with his dark ones, her backbone boldness kicking in. "…Can't your control yours?"

She could tell he was a little upset - she just rejected him. He wasn't joking about kissing her just then. But she didn't feel guilt about it. Sasuke kept that smug look on his face as he began to move away past her, "Guess I'll just see you at 3:30." The rosette didn't even bother to turn around and try to smack his ass or do anything funny. She just rejected the Uchiha and hurt his pride, and he seemed pretty upset no matter how much he tried to hide it.

All she did want to do was look back up into the crowd to see if the red-head was still there watching. Finding him wasn't hard to do, though the only thing she caught on Gaara's face was a grin and a relieved look before he turned down a hall and disappeared. Sakura shook her head, turning back to her open locker to gather her things for the last two periods of the day.

_Alright, so I rejected Sasuke and his best friend seems pretty happy. I wonder what happened between those two… _

She shut her locker and began down the main hall to head to her next class, Math, with Ino and her teacher Asuma. Little did she know, Gaara had just talked to Sasuke beforehand, Gaara becoming the victor of their argument over Sakura.

* * *

"You can do this Sakura, come on…." The Haruno found herself in her bathroom again, looking into the mirror. It was Friday still, just before 3:00. In half an hour, the Uchiha would be over. But she stood in the mirror to psyche herself up. She was a pure, innocent, untainted girl who hadn't gone any further than a peck on the lips for a kiss. Yet today she would be getting herself a home run. This was a huge leap to take, and of all times, she was beginning to question if she was ready.

Sakura really had been putting up a front all week to return Sasuke's advances. Under her confident front, she was just a junior in high school who had never experimented or mingled before. She was going to do everything, today, with a man name Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why am I doing this?" Sakura stared long and hard into the mirror, into her own jade eyes. And she was determined to answer her own question. "Because I really like Sasuke and he likes me too. When else am I going to get this chance? After all, I'm just any other girl. I'm nothing special. And he's showing interest in me. Of all the girls he could get, he wants me!"

A smile came upon her lips and she started to feel better about her decision. "I'm curious about sex - now I can finally know what this is!" She was doing a good job of talking herself up, but something else came to her mind…

"Is Sasuke…really the guy I want to lose my virginity to?"

Her hands were on top of the bathroom counter, and she leaned forward into them, her eyes cast into the light-blue tile. Just over a month ago, he showed her how much he really cared about her. That's when Sakura did her best to let go of Gaara, and really began to like Sasuke. The two of them really had something going. But what about dating? Now that Sasuke was going to taint her and take away something so special, was it correct to assume that they would start dating?

That was something else she didn't think about. Were they going to be together after this? Did he really still care about her?

Sakura lifted her eyes from the blue tile back to the mirror, back into her own green orbs. "Should I ask him about that before we get into it? He likes me enough to do this, so…we'll just start dating or something, right?" Sakura always asked herself too many questions and got herself too worried. She lifted her hands from the cold countertop and quickly slapped both of them to her cheeks. "Sakura! This isn't the time to worry about suck trivial things! You have business to take care of before he gets here!"

Without waiting any further, Sakura pulled her pants and underwear down, throwing them off to the side. The rosette grabbed up her razor she used last night and started to inspect her womanhood. She had to make sure she didn't miss any spots, after all. Last night had been an epic struggle like never before, lifting her legs up further than she though possible, and all that bending. Plus there were so many cracks and crevices down there that she couldn't even see all of where the hair grew down there. Sakura had to feel around down there, and shave the spot blindly when she felt hair. It had been such a pain in the ass, but she wanted to be smooth.

Waxing was way out of the question though, since shaving was bad enough.

Sakura kept looking around down below and found a few spots she had missed, quickly taking care of them with her razor. The Haruno had to admit though that it felt nice to not have any hair down there. It was very soft, and smooth. It looked much different too without any pubic hair whatsoever.

Sakura finished up her task in a few minutes, rinsing out her razor afterwards. She couldn't help but turn around into the large bathroom mirror and admire the work that had taken her so long to do last night. "Wow…" She grazed a few of her fingers over the visible area just below her naval, "…its smooth as silk."

And then there was a knock on her door. Never before in her life had she thrown on her panties and a pair of pants so quick.

_Oh my god, he's here. Sasuke is here! I took to much time!_

Sakura quickly brushed out her hair, then exited the bathroom. Her heart was pumping blood faster than it had before. She walked up the hallway and to the front door, getting her first glance at the Uchiha.

And she froze. The second she answered that door, he would step into her house, and they would begin their sex escapades. Upon seeing him, her stomach began to churn and flip with butterflies, with a mixture of the impending doom feeling. Her nerves were more raw than they ever had been.

_This is it… _

No longer could she delay this. The Haruno swallowed hard and walked up to the door. She didn't look at him though; just the door handle. Her hand wrapped around it, and she turned the knob to let it open. Her heart was thudding so hard she could feel it in her ears, and the feeling in her gut only sank further. Her mouth started to dry out as well.

"Hey," she muttered as she backed away from the door, letting the Uchiha inside her house. He wore a tight grey tee-shirt with white designs on it, and a rugged pair of jeans. She still had yet to look at his face, but she could see his strong arm muscle flex as he lifted his hand to shut the door behind himself. And like a proper gentleman, he kicked his shoes off at the door.

"Hey to you too."

A few images started to run through her head, of both of them being naked, then of him groping her bare chest, and also of him licking her…pussy. She imagined the two of them making out in the matter of seconds. None of these thoughts helped her nerves any because she didn't know how to do or react to any of it. She didn't know how any of it would feel or if she would even like it.

"Sakura?" The rosette jerked her head up from her daze to look right at Sasuke. Right into his dark eyes.

_He can tell, can't he? _For a moment they both stood there, looking into the others eyes. Sasuke seemed very calm and collected opposed to his usual horny self. He seemed like a much different person out of the school setting. Sakura on the other hand was panicking on the inside. She was nervous beyond belief and felt like getting sick.

Then a gentle smile came onto his lips, which somehow soothed her slightly. "Why don't we sit down?" Usually it would be the guest being asked to sit down, but as she thought, he could see how nervous she was. She nodded, and the two of them walked the sort distance over to her couch before seating themselves next to each other. Sasuke comfortably leaned back into the sofa, resting his right arm on the couches arm. He glanced at the Haruno, noticing how upright she sat and how tense she looked. Sakura didn't know what to say or do now - she was froze up.

_Do we just start kissing now? Or do we talk? But that makes it awkward and I- _

"Sakura…" Both of her hands had been positioned on her legs, her eyes gazing at them. But she saw, then felt, Sasuke's hand come on top of hers. Her eyes shifted to the right to look at the man that had just spoke to her. Just having him touch her gently like this helped, too, though not nearly enough. Even the smile he gave off…it wasn't enough. Sakura didn't have it into her to just jump into something blindly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She was going to have to tell him, or all this week would be in vain. With doubt spread across her face, Sakura reluctantly looked away, "Sasuke, I'm nervous. I've never done anything before…"

The hand that had been atop of hers now came up to her chin once more, and Sasuke directed her face toward him. He wanted to make sure they could look at one another. "I know. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." His thumb grazed her cheek before it lifted onto the couch above her. Sasuke scooted himself closer to the Haruno, with his left arm resting on top of the couch. Now he brought his other hand back to her porcelain face. It was warm, and pink around her cheeks. The Uchiha looked into those jade eyes of hers, then smiled faintly. "I'll take care of you, Sakura."

He got her to finally return the same smile he had worn. Sasuke could indeed read her like a book, and he could see she was now feeling better with his charmed words. Sakura was peaking back up and no longer doubting herself in her choice, just as he hoped.

He dropped his hand, now confident she was ready. "How about…" He moved in even closer now, watching green eyes start to glaze over in a romantic way. "…we start with a kiss?" True, her heart was still beating rapidly from her chest, and there was a pitter in her stomach, but it was a good feeling.

She felt warm.

She felt special.

She felt _loved. _

She moved forward, as he did, feeling his hand on her waist. He helped pull her a bit closer as she slowly closed her jade eyes. And when she had them closed, she felt their lips touch. It was so soft and delicate she wanted to melt. She backed away just slightly, only to feel his lips press harder into his. It felt a little wet to - it was his tongue.

Sakura complied and went for it. For the first time, she opened her lips and felt another tongue press into hers. And quickly, both of them started to feel that hunger for the other. Sasuke sliped his arm off the couch and wrapped it around her delicate form, pulling her even closer as their mouths stayed together.

She could feel it now- feel what was right to do. Sakura moved herself forward and up, gliding her tongue across his again, her hands coming to the back of his neck. But she truly decided to be bold. She slid one of her legs across his lap, straddling the Uchiha on her own couch. She levitated above him slightly, again letting their forceful mouths meet again to keep the kiss going.

It was so fiery and passionate and she could already feel something happening to her womanhood. It was growing very warm and starting to feel damp. And for a moment their kiss paused, their eyes meeting for a moment. It was a very intense gaze, and though it was only momentary, both saw the same drive in one another. Both could see the eagerness and feel the insane hormones coursing through their veins.

Sakura closed her eyes and kissed Sasuke again, already knowing how to kiss him back. Their tongues met again, jaws moving and opening together, lips wet, bodies close. A great heat was working up - Sakura could feel it. And she had to fight for breath, gasping between their touching tongues for air. It was more like a pant, but she didn't want to stop what they were getting into.

But after a minute, she felt him shift. Sakura paused from the intense kiss and sat on his lap, only to feel something _big_ below. She didn't gasp though…it felt rather good to press herself into it.

Both of them were still panting slightly from the intense kiss and his hands still remained around her. Sakura looked right into Sasuke's eyes, seeing that bedroom look. She knew what this meant.

Their gaze remained and he decided to speak what was on his mind - the next step.

"You want to show me where your room is?"

* * *

**T.B.C.**


	7. Banging

**HUGE warning in this one for explicit content.**

* * *

Her heart refused to stop thudding out of her chest with every movement they made together. And while everything seemed heated and passionate, there was also that underlying tone that made it feel…wrong. Sure, Sasuke had shoved her into her wall, kissing at her neck, but when she tried to do the same he pulled away, saying not to leave any marks. His hands also seemed all to eager to grab her behind and try to fondle her breasts. It was heated alright, but he seemed like a raw, untamed animal.

Was this right?

Sakura sat up for a moment on her bed, legs folded beneath her. Also beneath her was the Uchiha, stripped of his shirt and pants. She was in the same state herself, left only with her bra and underwear. Her green eyes stayed connected with his dark ones as he lay beneath her, stretched out and looking very comfortable.

And very horny.

All she really could do was stare back for a moment in attempt to catch her breath from all the kissing. Honestly, that is much of what they had done so far was take off some clothes, pull and scratch at one another, and kiss.

Sasuke was about to take things a bit further. His legs began to shift behind her, so she scooted back slightly onto them as his hands went down to his blue boxers. Her face was beginning to heat up so much she thought she might faint, now aware of what he was doing.

_His penis. I'm going to see Sasuke's penis. _She clenched her hands at the end of his boxers as he reached in the opening to pull something out.

"Someone wants to see you." That didn't make it awkward at all. His penis wasn't a person, was it?

The Haruno clenched her lips shut and waited for what seemed like forever before she saw the first glance of it. He slid out his member to the wide open, right into her sight. Then her mouth dropped open, and she said something she meant to keep to herself. "It's…huge…" Indeed, this was the first, real life penis' she had ever seen. She also thought it looked like another kind of gigantic finger. The men in porn probably did have a little bit of something on Sasuke, but from just looked at this monstrosity and then down at herself, she knew this was probably going to hurt a little. A lot.

Only for a moment did she glance back at his face, only to see that crooked, satisfied grin. He then decided to slide off those boxers of his, kicking them somewhere onto the Haruno's floor. She still remained sitting on his legs just staring at it. "Well?" She could have sworn she saw it pounding and moving from the sheer force of blood pumping into it. His penis was very erect, after all.

Though upon hearing his voice, she managed to look away from it and back at him. Sakura was going to ask what he wanted…but then it hit her. He hadn't taken off the rest of her clothes yet, so they weren't quite about to have sex. He wanted something _else _from her. Her shocked looked turned more into a contorted one upon realizing what she had to do. "You want me to…suck it?"

Sasuke nodded, though he could see the all but rather disgusted face of Sakura's as she looked back at his member. "Just a little." She had the option to say no, right? The rosette was very reluctant to think about putting her hand around it, let alone letting it slip onto her lips and into her mouth…

"Come on, it'll be fine." His hand brushed atop of her thigh, beginning to caress it lovingly. Anytime he touched her like this, it soothed the Haruno and made her feel better. At any moment she had doubt so far, all he had to do was give her that reassuring touch.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura slid down his legs and to the end of her bed. She didn't feel like getting on the floor for this. If she had to perform an act like this, she at least wanted to be on her own bed and comfortable. She drew her porcelain, yet pink face toward his manhood, and seized her hand around it. Though her hand could barely wrap around the whole thing. Sakura could, however, feel it pulsing and how hot it was.

_Alright…now what? _Jade eyes looked past the large appendage up to the Uchiha, who was looking on eagerly for her to start. Sakura didn't know what to do though, aside from put her mouth around it. Was she supposed to play with it first? Keep her hand around it? Work it with just her mouth? Obviously he wasn't going to tell her what to do - she was on her own.

_Come on, he said earlier he wasn't going to judge me. Don't worry about it. Just try this… _

Without so much as hesitating, Sakura removed her hand from the hot member, and opening her mouth to sink her lips around it. And it was hardly fitting into her mouth. Sakura had to keep her mouth open as wide as possible just to accommodate the size, and to also not let her teeth graze against it. She knew that much - to not let the teeth touch it, because apparently it hurt. She slid down further on his member, feeling it hit the back of her throat. Even as she started to work it up and down with her mouth, letting it go back as far as she could take it, it wasn't all of his penis. There was still a bit to go down.

Sakura kept at her actions, clenching her lips around his hot member, moving her head up and down. Her hair kept falling in her face though - it was getting annoying, to have to pause from her actions to tuck her hair back. Sasuke must have been looking at what she was doing though, because after a few minutes, he reached down to her head and held her hair back. He was doing something else as well - he was putting some pressure on the back of her head. As Sakura let the long appendage into her mouth again, Sasuke pressed her head down on it further, forcing her to take the whole thing it.

And just as he let out a groan, Sakura pulled her head up, feeling like she was going to get sick. Her eyes began to tear up - he made her gag on that one. His hand still remained behind her head, waiting. _Alright, let me try that again and maybe… _

On her own this time, the rosette took in his whole member, only to get that feeling again. Her eyes were still tearing up. _Wow, this is great. I have sensitive gag reflexes. _She had to stop doing this to herself - Sakura literally wasn't capable of giving head to someone this size. It's not like she had ever done this before anyways.

Trying to regain her composure, Sakura wiped at her eyes and looked back at Sasuke. He looked a bit disappointed, taking his hand off on her head. "Sasuke, I can't. It hurts too much." All he did was give a simple nod and sit up. She could tell from his lack of reaction that he felt stiffed from her poor performance. Was he really expecting her to be amazing at blowjobs?

Sakura sat up as well, but felt like she needed to make up for it somehow. So in a bold move, she slinked her way up to him, face right with his in an instant. Then she pressed her lips into his, grinning. "Hah-hah, you just got penis on your mouth." Sakura found it pretty funny and harmless - apparently he didn't.

Sasuke pulled away, wiping his mouth off. "Yeah, no more kissing."

"W-what…?" Her heart sank, and sadly she didn't get much time to react to his words. Before she knew is, she felt a hand at the back of her bra, and it was snapped off. Sakura gasped from where she sat up on the bed, her breasts exposed. Her cheeks lit up with redness from the embarrassment as she tried to cover them up. She couldn't do that either though, for she felt his rough hands come around hers and lift them away. Sasuke managed to scoot and lay her down, getting on top of her. In Sakura's flurry of confusion, she looked back up at the Uchiha, who was giving her that grin again. However, his head was going down toward her chest…

"I didn't say I was done kissing you." As soon as his hands cupped around her breasts, she let out a bit of a moan. All she could do was grab the sheets she sat on, knowing she was exposed to the Uchiha. She dare not look down at what he was doing, though rather close her eyes and try not to make much noise from the sensation. Her womanhood had been drenched, but now it was kicking up with all kinds of warmth and a numb sensation. Then one of his hands disappeared from her breast, only to feel something warm and wet press up against it. His lips. His mouth was right on her nipple, kissing and licking at pinkness. Her fingers clenched more into the sheets, also trying not to squirm much from what he was doing to her. They were smaller, but perky, and also very sensitive. So as one hand tweaked and played with her left breast, the other was being subdued to the Uchiha's rather skilled mouth.

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long. After just a few moments of the mind-blowing sensation and her twisting and groans, his hands and mouth became absent. Instead, she felt them tugging at her underwear rather abruptly. Sakura's bra was one thing, but now her panties? She didn't wear a thong today, but instead a white pair of undies. And now they were suddenly being pulled off of her. Her heart kept racing faster and faster, eyes opening and head shifting down to look at him.

Now she would be fully exposed. He would see her hairless womanhood, and also how wet it would be. Sakura just looked on in awe, partly panicked, wondering if he was actually going to go down on her. His eyes widened a bit when he got them off, looking down at her in surprise.

_Oh no oh no oh no! Does it look weird? Did I miss a spot? _The Haruno had whipped herself into panic mode as soon as he looked down there. She was about to get up and shift, but watched his hands come onto her hips to settle her back down. Sasuke made sure to get eye contact with the female below him before grinning deviously, and speaking. While he spoke though, one of his hands lifted and slid down to her nether region…

"Well well…" Before she could even open her mouth, he pressed one of his digits in and swiped upward, lifting his finger back up. She winced slightly for the moment he was inside her with his finger, however enjoying that momentary sensation. But they were both looking at his finger covered in her juices. "…Aren't you just soaked."

She was pretty focused on his hand, though she found her eyes wandering back to his manhood. From where he sat at the end of the bed, she could see his cock still fully erect and ready to go. And it _was_ pulsing from the massive blood flow. Judging from that though, didn't that mean it wouldn't take much before he would…burst?

Sakura had drifted off into too long of a thought on that one, for she suddenly felt something slip into her wet womanhood. For just a moment, she saw the way Sasuke grinned as two fingers began to press deeper into her. All she could do, from the amazing sensation, was throw her head back and let out another long moan. It was such a tight fit for just two of his fingers, gliding in and out at a rather quick rhythm. That wasn't all the Uchiha had planned. His other hand now sat atop her vagina, his thumb beginning to rub as a small node. Something that made her back arch up, hands twirling into the sheets once again. He was massaging her clit rather rapidly, the ultimate form of stimulation. Why was he doing this if she was already so wet? Did he really want to try an array of things before getting to the sex? The writhing pleasure that set in so quickly though - she couldn't fight or hold back her noises. Sakura kept shifting her hips up into the air as he continued to finger her and simulate her node. Her head was shifting back and forth, eyes closed - but she couldn't stop the moaning.

And then he started to press harder as he massaged her clit, going harder - too hard. And his fingers…now they were going deeper and faster than ever, but three of them now. It was overwhelming. It was way too much.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him, now trying to pull her hips up and away from the Uchiha. "O-oww! Sasuke!" She was still moaning, but it was mixed in with a painful scream. This was really hurting. Her squinted eyes met his…and he was grinning in a sadistic manor, as if her loudness and part pain was really turning him on. They had been biting one another a bit, but when he said he liked it rough…she didn't think he meant quite at this level.

"S-stop! Please…stop." She begged, nearly out of breath from what he was doing to her. The Uchiha slowed and did stop, pulling his fingers out and his other hand away. The look she saw in his eye though read the opposite - he looked like a hungry lion, waiting to pounce on its prey. His horny levels were just through the roof and she started to worry again.

The sex…she was so fragile. Sensitive. She was a virgin. And if Sasuke had plans to not hold back and attempt to pound her to oblivion…this wasn't going to go well. She though this would be loving, passionate sex. Not the Uchiha working his dick inside of her as hard and as fast as he could for his gain only.

As Sasuke stood up from the bed, Sakura herself sat up to regain herself. All she found herself doing was gazing at the Uchiha in his naked glory. He was a bit hairy in some areas, but he had the biggest, strongest looking arms, shoulders broad as well. His pecks were also muscular, leading down to his sculpted stomach…and his giant, erect, throbbing penis. Her eyes still popped a bit wider when looking at that thing.

"Alright, turn around."

Sakura looked at him in awe. _Turn…around? _

"W-wait…are we…?"

"Trust me, Sakura." She didn't feel like she had a choice, so the Haruno complied, turning around on her bed to no longer face him. And then she felt his hands come to her hips and pull them up, her closer to the middle of the bed. "Sasuke!" She was crouched downward with her behind up in the air. This was doggy style.

_But…I thought missionary position… _

The rosette looked back at Sasuke, seeing him crouched on the bed behind her. This was starting to look more like a rapid fuck opposed to love making. "Are you going to…?"

She didn't want to finish her sentence, but he nodded. "Lets switch it up and try it this way." That's when she felt that blazing hot tip of his penis press into her wetness.

Sakura screeched, pulling forward to avoid it. "But, we need a condom!"

"I'll pull out."

No. This was going all wrong. Sakura imagined her first time being gentle, slow and sensual. She wanted to have someone make sweet love to her. And when that kind of thing happens, the two people face one another and give eye contact, in a position like missionary. Everything that had been going on today…it wasn't that. Except this kissing on the couch - that was loving and gentle, wasn't it? Now it seemed like Sasuke was eager and impatient, saying he would 'pull out' opposed to being safe about sex. She wanted this though, so Sakura felt like she had no room to complain or tell him what she wanted. He would simply lead the whole thing, and she would go along with it.

Before she could keep thinking about how wrong all this seemed, she felt it press into her. His head slipped in, along with the rest of his throbbing member. Her jade eyes widened, hands balling into fists at the feeling sent up and down her spine. A long groan escaped her lips, blanketed with slight pain and discomfort. But Sasuke wasn't stopping. Sakura felt his hands on her hips, thrusting his own into hers, his penis plummeting in the full length. She could feel her insides being at their limits, if not past that. It was the full feeling that felt so good though - having her walls stretched full from a large male, slipping in and out of the wet canal. Sakura wasn't going to lie - this felt pretty amazing, and a little bit overwhelming.

Sasuke kept going and pounding away at her, fingers gripped tight around her petite hips. She kept moaning, trying to burry her face in a pillow to drown out her loud noises. Every time he thrust back in as quickly as he did, she could hear the clapping of his thighs against the back of hers. And to have him in bed, naked with her, touched her and taking away her virginity…she was already feeling like a much different person. The Haruno felt blessed to have someone like Sasuke doing this do to her. All the kissing and touching…and fucking. What girl wouldn't dream of being intimate with the Uchiha? She was living that dream. It just wasn't what she expected for her special, first time. At least it felt pretty good.

Suddenly, Sasuke picked up his speed and depth even more, pulling his head out fully and quickly plummeting it back into her wet womanhood. It actually hurt to have him do it that way, to force her open again and again for some reason. It must have felt extra good for the Uchiha though. As Sakura's groans and moans settled, her head peaked back up, and she heard and felt him groaning a bit from his work.

And then he suddenly pulled out. In the next moment, the Haruno felt something hit against her behind. It was just as warm as her body , so she hardly felt it.

But she knew what it was.

Thankfully the Uchiha thought ahead, and he grabbed one of her dirty articles of clothing to wipe it off. It didn't mean she was any less disgusted that he had just got his man juices all over her ass, like he was trying to mark something.

Sakura sat up on her knees and took the dirty shirt to finish wiping it up, then turned to look at Sasuke. His penis was now at half mass, if that. "I'm done."

Sakura let out a sigh. She was disappointed, and felt a bit robbed. _That's all he had in him? That's it? _Sasuke took a seat next to the Haruno, both of them still stark naked. "Uhm…" She caught his attention doing that, his eyes following hers down to his junk. "You don't want me to…get it up and do more?"

Sasuke slightly grinned, "no, it literally can't. That's all I got in me for now."

"Oh…" What were they supposed to do now that they finished this lewd act? Get up, get dressed, and have him leave? Once again, the Haruno found herself lost and feeling a bit awkward. She was sitting next to Sasuke naked, doing nothing.

But not for long. "Hey, come here…" The Uchiha threw himself up onto the bed and stretched out comfortably, his head on her pillows. One of his arms was outstretched for her though. He was waiting for her to lie down next to him. Sakura looked into his eyes, happy, and smiling. Without much hesitation, the Haruno got back into her bed next to him, still very naked, and had her back against his arm. Sasuke then pulled that arm back toward him, with her in it. Whatever she felt had been a let down through this sexual escapade now faded away with this gesture of his. Sure, it had been a bit rough and not very romantic, but if he truly didn't care about her, they wouldn't be doing this.

Sakura just smiled as she pressed herself into the Uchiha, putting one of her hands on his chest. They were cuddling naked after sex, with her face in the crook of his neck, close to his jaw. And she kissed his jaw before snuggling back down into his very warm and overworked body. Sasuke pulled her just a bit closer after she had planted that gentle kiss on him - it had been on the cheek, so he didn't mind.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

He looked down slightly at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were so vibrant and green. She seemed so happy. "Yeah?"

"Can we…try this again next week?"

She watched a faint grin come to his lips, his fingers around her arm slowly gliding up and down in a soothing matter. "Sure." It was all she wanted to hear. She shifted her head back down into his neck, closing her eyes for a few minutes. The cuddling was great, but it didn't last for a long time. After about fifteen minutes, Sasuke got up and started to get dressed, Sakura also doing the same. They both talked for a little bit before reaching the front door where he was about to make his departure.

"This won't be awkward on Monday, will it?" She asked this a bit concerned, because she really did like the Uchiha. They had also both wanted the sex, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Maybe he would ask her out soon, too.

Sasuke stood facing the pink haired female, and shook his head. "No, it won't be. We're too good of friends."

_Friends… _

The word echoed in her head for a moment, hoping in her heart somewhere that it wouldn't be just friends much longer. She did this with the Uchiha to also get closer in hopes of dating him. They went all the way today - why not start dating? Sakura wasn't going to push that on him yet though…she figured he would need a little time after this before asking her.

She simply nodded back, smiling. "Alright. Well…bye then, Sasuke." He did say no kissing - mouth, she assumed - so she wrapped her arms around him, putting her head against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and have her a squeeze, holding her for a moment before letting go. They backed away after the sentimental hug, into the others eyes.

"Bye, Sakura. I'll text you later." Just like that, Sasuke opened the door for himself, shutting it then walking up to his car before getting in.

Sakura stood at the door, watching him as he departed. And after he took off, she back tracked through the living room, down the hall to her bedroom. She stood there in the doorway, looking at her disheveled bed. Her light-blue blanket had been shifted around along with the one under it, even the white sheet was starting to pop off. Then she looked at the floor where he had thrown their clothes near the bed, as if it was still all lying there.

Sakura walked back into her bedroom and up to her full length mirror. Here, she stood, looking at herself. She took note that her pink hair was still a bit messy, and her cheeks were still a bit pink. But there wasn't a mark left on her from their little adventure. She ran her hands slowly down her body, across her chest which he had kissed, down to her legs. The Haruno could only glance at her lower region for a moment before looking back into her green eyes.

"I'm no longer a virgin…" As she looked harder into the reflection of her green eyes, she saw more than just that after glow of sex. She could see a sort of remorse set in, like this was a mistake.

And by the time Monday came around, Sakura would realize that this was one of the biggest mistake she had ever made.


	8. Giant Knockers

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I was going to make it a little shorter, but you guys deserve a little extra :) A few of you had expressed concern that this was a Gaara Sakura fiction and not so much Sasuke. Trust me, it's a Sasuke fic! You'll see. I start college in a few weeks too, so I'm going to try to get in a few updates before I get swamped! I'm not too sure how long this will be...I figure around 20 chapters, maybe? And one last thing: Thank you SO much for all the reviews :) it makes me so happy to see all the feedback! **

* * *

Why hadn't he been texting her back at all this weekend like he said he would? Maybe he dropped his phone in the toilet and had no way of contacting her? Yet if that were the case, he should have contacted her over Facebook or another social network. The last idea that would have crossed her mind was that he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Instead, Sakura remained calm over the weekend and kept smiling a mile a minute, feeling like a true woman now. Her mother had even inquired about how upbeat her daughter was, to which Sakura said 'its just one of those weekends.' The Haruno and her mother were pretty close, but Sasuke had cautioned her about telling people of their adventure on Friday. He knew that she consulted Ino about it since they were best friends, and as far as he knew, she was the only other person who know.

But Sakura knew something that the Uchiha didn't - that a teacher, Kakashi, also knew. Gaara was getting very suspicious as well…so it was only a matter of time before more people would find out. Nevertheless, Sakura wanted to keep Sasuke's wishes at heart, so she told nobody. The man wanted his sex life kept private, and she didn't want her friends to know either; it might make the group of friends feel awkward since they were all so close.

None of this, unfortunately, explained why the Uchiha seemed to be ignoring her since having sex. It was now Monday, and the rosette had just stepped into the doors of their high school. Everybody carried on as they usually did, standing around talking to their friends in the morning, or buzzing to their lockers to gather things for the first class of the day. But Sakura felt different from everyone. She didn't know whether she should go find Sasuke right away, or maybe find Kakashi and talk to his about the Uchiha's lack of texting. Or maybe she should just go to her locker and avoid both of them?

Sasuke usually came in later anyways, so she decided to head down the Senior hallway of the school, passing many of the upperclassmen. Everyone whizzed around full of cheer and laugher around her, talking to their friends about their weekend. She could catch bits and pieces of conversations, though none of it really mattered to her. She took a left turn from here, and walked up the hall a little to the left bank of lockers. Sakura was hoping that maybe, just _maybe_, he would be standing there.

That wasn't the case.

Instead, she found Ino standing there. And the rosette couldn't seem to smile as big as she wanted to, knowing this wasn't the person she wanted to see. As she grew closer to her locker, Ino grew a smirk of her own, opening her mouth to speak. "Soooo, Sakura…" The Haruno couldn't help but roll her eyes and her hand met the lock, spinning it to the correct numbers to unlock it. Ino decided to stand to her left side against the wall.

After she had taken her book bag off did Sakura acknowledge her blonde friend. "Yes, Ino?"

As she began to take out her books and gather things for first period, Ino didn't waste her time diving right into the subject. "How big is he?"

Suddenly she lifted her jade eyes away from her school supplies, and into the blue pair, making a hushing noise. "Shh! I don't want people to hear us!"

"Oh, jumpy about it are we? He's small then, isn't he?"

The Haruno shook her head as she grabbed her few supplies and folders before shutting her locker. She also looked around in the hall to make sure nobody was listening in. "Ino, he's actually kind of…big. It was almost too much for me to handle…" Both of the girls had grown closer together, keeping their voices rather hushed. Besides, Ino wanted the juicy parts.

"Oohhhh! So what did you guys dooooo!" There was excitement behind Ino's voice, for she was probably dying for the answers.

And now, Sakura finally had her chance to tell someone of her first time. "Well, I was nervous at first…but we started making out on my couch…"

"Oh, Sakura!"

She continued, blushing, "then we carried into my room and he, you know…took my clothes off and stuff. Then I uhh…well I tired blowing him-"

"NO WAY! Get out of here!" Sakura hit her friend's shoulder, hushing her again. Again, she looked around at the people walking past them. "He was too big though…way too big. So I stopped doing that, and he…uhm, he fingered me…and then we had sex." She was being awfully blatant about details for a reason - telling anyone this, especially her best friend, was quite embarrassing! Ino just wanted the big parts…at first.

Of course, she wasn't done prying her best friend of details yet. "How long did he last? Did you guys do all that sweet cuddling and stuff too?"

The Haruno nodded, "Yes, we cuddled…naked!" Ino giggled a bit, letting her friend continue. "And, I guess he lasted long enough…I don't know, I didn't keep track." She could hear Ino still giggling like a little school girl, but then a particular male caught her eye.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Sakura called out after her last year writing teacher, and he paused from walking to look at her. He had another book around his face again.

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if I have lunch with you today? I want to talk about something."

The Hatake nodded, flipping a page in his book. "That's fine. I'll see you then."

With that quickly wrapped up, the rosette turned back to her friend to ask about something else. "By the way, did you see Sasuke yet today?"

The blonde nodded, "I did see him just as I left my locker to come see you. But he's left by now, I'm sure." Sakura sighed, shrugging her shoulders. There went that opportunity. They both did share a second period class together though, so there wasn't any missing him then. "What do you have to talk to about?"

Her friend always liked to ask about everything that was going on. And this time, she didn't want her friend to know what they were going to discuss. "Ino, don't worry about it. Maybe I can tell you later…" her jade eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, seeing they only had about 5 minutes until they had to get to class. "I'm going to class now - we can catch up in math."

"Ugh, fine." Ino was very unsatisfied with being shut out, more so with getting a very short version of her best friends first sex experience. But she would have to let it go for now, because he friend just parted ways with her. As the blonde headed away up the hall in the opposite direction.

Sakura was able to make her way to her first period English class with her teacher, Iruka, and classmate Naruto. Would he notice anything different about her? Had Sasuke told him? Sasuke and Naruto were awfully close, and coming between them was not a wise choice. If the blonde found out that his best friend screwed the girl he had been head over heels for…something nasty might erupt. She didn't want to be the reason for a split between the two boys. All she could hope for was that Naruto wouldn't ever find out, let alone Gaara. The Haruno hadn't put much thought into him at all since Friday. If anything, she felt a bit more snug on the inside for banging the Uchiha. She felt so much better about the whole Aoi thing, Sakura wished she could walk up to Gaara and say, 'oh, by the way, I slept with one of your closest friends. How does THAT taste?' It would feel so justified. The only problem was that she agreed to keep this affair quiet.

Sakura walked into the classroom, looking around at her classmates all talking to one another. None of them paid much attention as she walked in. "Hey, Naruto!" With a cheerful smile spread across her lips, she greeted the Uzumaki enthusiastically.

His head perked up from off his desk and he waved a hand up at her. "Morning, Sakura." From the slight trail of drool coming out of his mouth, she knew he had dozed off. If there was one thing Naruto loved more than ramen, it must have been sleeping whenever he could during class. Once he saw the rosette though, he seemed more interested in staying awake now.

Sakura put her things down and kept her purse on the desk, pulling out her phone to check for any text messages. She was hoping for one from Sasuke, only to find a message from Suigetsu. "What were you up to this weekend, Sakura?" Before she could open the message, she heard the blonde next to her ask this question, and upon hearing it, she felt her heart race a little faster.

The rosette dared not to look into his blue eyes, and instead pretended she was texting. "Oh, you know me…I just did homework and studied more. What did you do?"

"Oh, just hung out with Sasuke." This caught her attention. Now she did look to her left to meet eyes with the blonde. He didn't look upset or sad, so maybe Sasuke didn't say anything? She had to be sure. After all, she told her best friend, so wouldn't it be natural for Sasuke to tell at least one guy friend?

"Oh? And?" Sakura pressed on for details, hoping he was still oblivious to the hook-up.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "the usual; played some Xbox, watched stupid internet videos, worked out, talked."

"Talked?" Her voice went an octave higher than usual, due to nervousness. On the inside, Sakura was screaming at herself for giving away her anxiety. Naruto would notice something was up just because of her squeak.

"Yeah…Sasuke and I talk about a lot of things."

"Well, like what?"

His brows furrowed slightly in confusion, wondering why she suddenly cared so much what he and his friend talked about. "About some Senior he's trying to hook up with. Sakura, is there something I should know about?"

After the first sentence came out of Naruto's mouth, she tuned out the rest. She didn't even shake her head or act edgy anymore. _He's trying to get with an…upperclassman? No, that can't be right…he's with me… _

Maybe, in a way, he was talking to Naruto about Sakura without saying it was her? Maybe he said he was trying to get with an upperclassman to make sure his friend couldn't guess who it really was? But Sasuke didn't have time before he and Sakura screwed to hang out with Naruto. In that case, if Sasuke were really referring to Sakura, he would be using past tense saying how he _did_ hook up with a girl this weekend. Her heart dropped in her chest, as did her green eyes from Naruto's. _Is there really someone else already…? _

A familiar pain was rising in her chest. One she had felt over a month ago, though caused from a different male. The rosette hoped that somehow this was just a misunderstanding. But now she would have to sit impatiently through English before she could zip upstairs and unload her questions on Sasuke. Why haven't you really texted me all weekend? What is this nonsense about you trying to hook up with an upperclassman?

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

After hearing that from her friend, she simply shook her head, wishing to no longer talk about it. "I'm fine." What a lie that was. But Naruto bought it and went to go put his head back down on the desk. Sakura, on the other hand, decided to shove the sadness aside to read the text Suigetsu had sent her. Usually he wanted help with Med Tech homework, and if not that he was shooting off dirty jokes or being a pervert. Under all of that though, Sakura really liked how he was deep down. He was a silly fellow, much like Naruto, and quite care-free. Past being a pervert and attempting to grope her, he was quite the character to hang out with. Next to his care-free attitude, the guy was also tough as steel. He had moved here from a bad city beforehand where he had been caught up in devious acts. There had been gang issues and constant threats against him, but he always stood alone and refused to join. There had been a few times he hand his ass handed to him, but growing up in a tough city only made you stronger. He was a badass loner who jumped on the opportunity to kick someone's ass if they said or did anything wrong.

He was 18 now, but a year behind and a Junior in this high school. There were some issues when he came here at first as a second-year, but he proved to people he wasn't one to be messed with. And Sasuke being Sasuke, he liked the guy. Sasuke befriended Suigetsu, helping him cool off and showing him a good time, also introducing him to the friend group. Everyone got to know him over the summer before this year. He was a bit of a woman chaser, but it was part of who he was. He liked to party now - mostly to meet ladies, and he also liked to ride his motorcycle. The medical field caught his interest though, and Sakura agreed to help him out with the course if he didn't try any of those perverted things on her. Of course, he still tried, and Sakura didn't see much harm in his actions anymore.

This text message, however, wasn't asking for the answers on the previous homework assignment. _**Damn Sakura, I thought I had you all figured out. And of all people, Sasuke? When do I get my turn? ;) **_

__She wasn't too sure what to feel after reading that text. She didn't know what to say back, or if she should even reply. Of all people to find out, why did it have to be Suigetsu?

Wishing she would have never read it in the first place, the Haruno folded her phone shut and put it away, not even giving back a reply. It would only fuel the fire. The bell rang for classes to begin, but Sakura knew she wouldn't be paying any attention today. How could she? Everything was beginning to fall into a very suspicious notion, one that she wanted to deny fully. They had sex once, and he said they would still be friends. They weren't very romantic, though he did seem so kind and trusting up until he was able to get extra touchy. He didn't text her afterwards, and he told her to keep this quiet. Now he was already supposedly chasing someone else. Not to mention the rather perverted and lady-loving Suigetsu wanted to pick her up, jokingly or not.

Sakura blurred out whatever discussion was going on about the latest reading to stare off into her desk, musing. She was a smart girl, but could she really deny that things were looking really bad for her right now? Sasuke had a reason for all of these though, right? Why he told Naruto there was another girl interest, and WHY he told Suigetsu? Why there wasn't a message sent to her?

_There has to be a reason why this is going on…maybe I'm acting too jealous or suspecting him too much? Sasuke isn't a bad guy…he's been so good to me… _

As much as she wanted to think badly of this situation, Sakura did her best to reassure herself. She began to look at the recent past and all of the positives before last week. They always had flirted a little, but they had been rather close this whole time as well. A faint smile found its way to her face, thinking after the Gaara incident. _It's fine Sakura. Don't get worked up until you've talked to him next period. _

Putting the questions, anger and frustration behind her for now, the rosette bumped Naruto with her arm, asking what page they were on so she had a chance of paying attention, and possibly distracting herself from overreacting.

* * *

There he was. Sasuke was sitting at his desk, riffling through his notes for something. Sakura took in a deep breath and walked into the classroom, keeping her green eyes concentrated on the Uchiha. He didn't look up once as she slowly approached. It almost seemed like he was ignoring her, which rather pissed Sakura off.

So in an exaggerated manor, the Haruno loudly set her books down on her desk, watching Sasuke jerk up and look over at her. "Oh, hey Sakura." It was so casual and nonchalant. He only greeted her from where she stood, about to shift his attention back to his paper shuffling. Sakura wasn't going to let him get away with this now. Instantly, she got pissed.

"Hey? That's it?" There was anger under her breath as she glared at the male, taking the few steps to linger over his desk.

He nodded, looking back up at her, "yeah, hey. Hi. What else am I supposed to say?"

Her hands came down a bit rougher on his desk than intended, but he didn't flinch this time. She didn't feel like bullshitting with him. "How does Suigetsu know? Because he has the impression that I'm his next dinner!" The Uchiha swore under his breath, looking away for a moment. Oh yeah, he had been busted. "Oh, so you did tell him huh? You said to not-!"

"He guessed."

Guessed? GUESSED? How could Suigetsu just GUESS that Sasuke took her virginity this past weekend? He looked back at Sakura, seeing the anger and confusion. "I was hanging out with him Friday…and he could smell it on me. The perfume is what really gave it away."

Her anger still lingered, though not nearly as bad. She wasn't done. "So you confirmed it then?"

He shook his head, "no, Sakura. He kept guessing at some girls he had seen me with, and it only dawned upon the dumbass this morning when he saw you walk into school. He could tell by my reaction when he said you name…" He looked away again, muttering, "…I told him to keep his trap shut. Guess he thought it was funny to text you. Sorry."

So one of her questions were answered. There were still more, and a new one. Sasuke just slipped - he said Suigetsu had seen him with other girls. Was he after more than just her? She brushed off the apology, now standing up with her arms folded in a defensive manor. "You never texted me this weekend either, and you said you would."

Sakura watched his brow raise somewhat, looking right into her green eyes. "If I recall, you didn't try to text me either. I didn't want to seem like I was pushing more conversation on you so soon."

Her suspicions were crumbling before her. Actually, Sakura felt pretty stupid for being so mad. There was a reason so far. However, there was one more matter she needed to sort out. "Alright, then what's this I hear about you trying to get with some upperclassman already?" The rosette watched his expression carefully, and it didn't change once. He remained calm and unmoved.

"I'm just talking to her as a friend. Whoever you heard it from, they must have took it the wrong way." Sakura really wanted to believe him at this point. Naruto wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box…maybe he was trying to get her upset because he did actually know about her and Sasuke? But there were those few warnings she had ignored, like the one from Gaara. If she recalled correctly, he called Sasuke a womanizer. Perhaps Gaara just wanted one of his best guy friends not to get involved with someone like her? There was just way too many directions this could go into, and she really wanted to believe Sasuke. Maybe all of her guy friends were just jealous or angry about their blooming romance.

The Haruno sighed, tired from all of her thoughts. "Sasuke, I have heard from more than one person that you're someone I shouldn't get involved with. That you talk to a lot of girls and…"

When she trailed off, he picked back up. Before he did though, she felt his hand graze her back, rubbing it in reassurance. "You have a lot of guy friends that you like to have fun with, rather it be talking or telling dirty jokes. I do the same with girls. What's the big deal?" He was doing it again; being caring and comforting.

It helped ease her mind and heart, so Sakura cracked a smile, unfolding her arms. "You're right. I'm sorry for jumping you like that…" After receiving a smile back from Sasuke, she took her seat right after the bell rang. Everything was just fine. Her and the Uchiha could continue to carry on, as friends, with some more flirting. Maybe he would finally understand how much she liked him and that she wanted to be his girlfriend. Or maybe he was like most typical guys who were oblivious to hints, so he would actually need to hear it out right. Sakura would have to confess how she felt. She wasn't anywhere near ready for that unfortunately - she just needed some more time with him. Time to hang out and talk…and maybe have some cute, romantic moments together.

Or maybe everything wasn't going to be alright. "One more thing, Sakura…" She glanced over to her left to look Sasuke right in his eyes. They were stern, as was his tone. "…Gaara has a good idea about us, and he's pretty upset. Whatever he tells you…don't listen to him."

It was a warning, and a pretty serious one at that. The Haruno simply nodded before looking back at her notes. It's not like her and Gaara were getting along at the moment anyways - the last verbal exchange between them was his warning about Sasuke. It seemed like both of them were looking out for her, but the question swarming in her head was who to believe.

* * *

Class ended, and Sakura found herself joining the Uchiha's side as they departed together. She had to head off to her Med Tech class and possibly confront Suigetsu, while Sasuke had to go downstairs to his locker as usual. However, she wanted to stay on track with this one to peruse him. "You promise to text me tonight? It's okay, because I don't feel like your pushing anything on me, really…"

He looked over at her and nodded with that crooked smile. It made a tingling sensation run up and down her back. "I will. We should set something up for this weekend."

Suddenly, she began to deeply blush. "You mean…again?" Of course, she was referring to having sex again. Not that she would tell him no, but it seemed a bit soon.

"Sorry to get your hopes up, but not like that. I mean hang out." Even though he meant just hanging out, the redness in her face remained.

"Oh, that sounds quite nice…" The Haruno drifted into thought about what they could possibly do or talk about, or where they would go. Maybe even a date? She was working herself up again.

Sasuke chirped up before she could think too much about it though. "Hey, I have to go talk to someone, so we can catch up later." Again, she nodded, finding herself descending the stairs alone. Sakura did, however, turn around to see who he had to go talk to. What she saw was another girl, with red-brown hair. She couldn't help but glance downward at the girls chest. Her rather giant, bubbly chest.

Sasuke was smiling at her, probably greeting her.

_It's just a friend of his Sakura's…just a friend with gigantic knockers… _

Sakura found herself covering up her chest a bit in shame once descending the stairs.

* * *

As Sasuke walked down the hall with the pink haired girl making small talk, not much paying attention to what she said, his eyes fell upon a girl he had been talking to over the weekend. She had red-brown hair, a cute smile, brown eyes…and a lovely pair of twins on her chest. She had quite some nice curves to her.

After catching the girls' eye, he paused and looked at Sakura. "Hey, I have to go talk to someone, so we can catch up later." No sooner than when the Haruno nodded and turned away, he backtracked slightly to approach the cute girl leaning against some lockers, waiting for him. He had been texting her in his last class, telling her to meet him here so they could talk.

"Hey there you sexy thing." She purred under her voice as she greeted Sasuke, making him grin a bit.

"Well hey to you too Himiko." He got rather close to her, looking right into those big brown eyes. By now, Sakura must have went down the stairs, so he felt rather assured that he wouldn't get busted. Just to make sure though, he glanced toward the stairs, and didn't see her. "So, how was Senior Government?"

The rusty haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "same shit, different day…" Quickly, her expression changed to a rather fierce one, which Sasuke liked. "I want to know when we're going to get together to…'study'" She winked at him, grinning a sexy smile.

He returned the same look. "Soon, soon. That pink haired girl, Sakura, the one I mentioned…" Himiko nodded, paying attention, "…she's a bit hung up on me still. I need to find a way to gently let her down. She seems to think that I want to date her."

The large-breasted girl laughed rather loudly, "what a joke! I don't even know what you saw in her to start with, but I'm glad your ending it!"

Sasuke shrugged, keeping a straight face, "let me take care of her first, and we can have our fun." The girl winked at him and blew a kiss, only making him grin as he walked away.


	9. Liars

**Thank you so much everyone for your patience on the chapter upload, and for the many reviews :) even though most of them were very angry and cursing at Sasuke. I started college this past Monday, plus I start my new job tomorrow! It's good for me, but not so great for you guys. It means my writing will be few and far between now, so its either I very slowly publish some new chapters over this semester, or I make very small chapters and publish more of them. I'm not too sure what to do yet, but 13 credit hours, homework, and work are basically going to take my life away. I will NOT abandon this fic dammit! Besides, I want to get this one done so I can begin writing my NEW Sasuke Sakura fic! With some Itachi mixed in ;) I came up with a brilliant idea and made sure nobody had my idea already - they don't - so I can start that one when this is done! Here is chapter 9 for you guys :) thanks again for the patience, reviews, and support!**

* * *

Her Med Tech class sucked that day. As soon as she had walked into the room, Suigetsu tried one of his trip-and-fall-and-reach-for-your-boobs trick, only to get a swift slap in the face for the lame attempt. It was also quite unfortunate that he sat at the lab desk in front of her, so for the next two periods he kept trying to poke at her and hint about her Friday. Sakura did best to not give him a reaction, however it was just a little too hard to do. When they had a break and the teacher left, with the students thinning out the room, she yanked the smart-ass male off to the side and laid a hard fist into his gut. She warned him to kindly shut the fuck up and never mention it. He knew then he had taken it too far if the Haruno actually decided to physically hurt him to make him stop. She received an apology and he backed off, though he did slip out one more comment that he could top Sasuke's unknown performance.

She had rolled her eyes, then proceeded to slowly progress through the next few periods of the day before getting to 7th period lunch. The rosette could finally go talk to a man she really trusted, Hatake Kakashi. He was expecting her to join him for lunch today, and even though Sasuke had explained most of her questions, she still wanted the expert opinion.

She walked down one of the main hallways, then took a left to the Hatake's classroom door. The lights were on, door slightly opened. Sakura entered the room to see him leisurely sitting at his desk, feet up on the table while munching on a sandwich and reading. He glanced up as she walked in with her brown bag. "Shut the door, will you?"

Sakura complied and shut the door before walking over to the desk parked right in front of his. She liked to call it the intimidation seat, since it always sat against Kakashi's, almost in the middle of the room and surrounded by the other desks. He only used it when he had to talk to his students one-on-one about their papers.

Gladly, she took the seat and opened her bag, fishing out her diet soda and ham sandwich. The Haruno heard a faint rustle, like something had been set down, only to look back up at Kakashi to see he had laid his book down and lowered his feet off the table. Now he sat upright and eye to eye with Sakura, without anything covering his face. Only naturally did she blush at the handsome sight before quickly munching on her sandwich.

"I assume you wanted to talk about Sasuke?"

She nodded, swallowing her food. But the redness remained upon her face because of what she was about to reveal to him. "We…did it Friday." She found herself fidgeting and trying to not look up at the writing teacher.

There was a momentary pause before she heard him speak up.

"So how big is his-"

"HEY!" She was able to cut him off before he answered, though shouted rather loudly in embarrassment.

"What? You wanted to talk about it." Sakura took another bite out of her sandwich, looking back up at Kakashi. His face remained straight, calm, and rather unmoved.

"He…was a little too much for me to handle. I was just…confused by the way things went." She found herself mumbling and wanting to look away, but Kakashi remained attentive and wanted her to continue. "I was really nervous at first, but Sasuke kept reassuring me and saying it would be alright. He was being…sweet. And he started off slow, with kissing…" Her cheeks remained as pink as her hair, bursting with heat, "but when the clothes came off, he seemed kind of selfish. He made me try oral on him but I couldn't do it, then….the way he…"

As she trailed off, she took note that her old teacher was leaning in close to her, like this was the climax of some movie. "Go on…"

"…He was fingering me really hard and lost that soft, caring, loving touch. I mean, it started like that…and when I said it hurt to much…he told me to get on my knees…" Sakura found herself becoming rather sad, and quite disappointed. And with a burst of energy and desperation, she picked back up. "Oh Kakashi, it was awful! We didn't even look at each other when he was doing me, and it was over so quickly!" The man across the desk from her nodded, still leaning in and paying close attention. "Maybe he knew I wasn't exactly satisfied, so we did cuddle naked for a bit…and said we could try it again. So maybe next time it won't be like that."

As soon as she stopped, he began unloading his questions. "Are you two dating?"

"W-what? No…not yet…"

"Did he say you two are friends or something like 'this won't hurt our friendship?'"

The rosette was at a loss for words, but nodded, and wanted to explain herself. "But he's working on asking me out, I'm sure!"

"Did he even talk to you this weekend, Sakura?"

"No, but-"

His tone grew stern, and he cut her off. "I'm not asking for excuses; I want a yes or no answer." She found herself getting frustrated and angry at the Hatake. There was a reason for everything he was asking her about! If he would only let her explain some!

Sakura began to clench her fists, making her soda can crackle in her hands from the pressure. "Kakashi, he had a reason why he didn't text me and why Naruto's claim that he's trying to hook up with a Senior was false!"

His brow lifted inquisitively, "oh? So he's already going to the next girl, huh?"

"No he isn't dammit! He told me so!"

"How do you know he isn't lying to you?" Her temper quickly cooled, looking at the stony eyed male in a shocked manor. Would Sasuke ever lie to her? She had never let that possibility cross her mind. It didn't seem like it was something he would do. He gave her reasons to everything…even the Senior thing. But would Naruto lie to her? Would Gaara lie to her? Would her best friend and old teacher feed her their concern over Sasuke for nothing? There were several people against Sasuke, but all she wanted to do was back him up. Sakura was beginning to doubt that everyone would conspire against her for their own personal reasons.

But she wasn't ready to accept that Sasuke was a liar.

"No, I don't think he's lying. I…" Her head bowed as he eyes cast into the remainder on her lunch. "…I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know who to believe."

Kakashi sighed from behind his desk, leaning back into his chair. "You have known Ino and Naruto and Gaara for many, many years. Compared to Sasuke, who you've only got to know over the last month or two. That isn't enough time to learn about someone and who they really are."

He was right, and she knew it. Why was she trying to block out people she knew since middle school? She loved all her friends and they all really cared about her. They had no reason to hurt her, though it felt like they were. It was one of those honesty things friends do, where they tell you something you just don't want to believe, but you take it personally, and it hurts. In a way, they had all warned her and expressed how they really cared. And Sakura chose to ignore their concern and believe it was something else they expressed which hurt her. They were all against something she wanted to do: to let the Uchiha take her virginity.

Her heart started to ache terribly, letting her emotions flow forward that she tried to block out since before the hookup. "Kakashi…what did I get myself into?"

"I don't know him that well on a personal level, but I know he's capable of leaving girls devastated once they find out the truth."

Her green eyes came to meet with his, half full of tears. "The truth?"

"Why don't you try asking someone close to him? Someone who warned you…like Gaara."

Sakura simply shook her head, going to look back down. Gaara had no idea what her and Sasuke had done, and there was no way she could tell him. She could try to inquire about Sasuke, but then the redhead would start asking why she was so curious and what she had done. If she approached him, he would know and be more than just a little disappointed. "I can't do that…I can't let him know-"

"Sakura, he knows."

* * *

She wanted to set out with a plan in mind. Sasuke was precious to her and currently held her heart, and innocence, in his hand. Of course she didn't want to believe he was lying. However, she wanted to believe in her friends and find out the dark truth behind the Uchiha. It started with talking to Gaara. She had initially wanted to rub it in his face that they did it, but the circumstances were beginning to shift. If Sasuke really were lying to her and took her virginity for personal gain, Sakura would look like one giant fool. Then she would be ashamed that even Ino knew.

Yet somehow, Gaara already found out, now the last person she would want to know. The Haruno knew she had to do this though - to send this text message to him and set up a time to talk.

Inhaling a rather big breath, she pressed the button and watched her screen play a short animation of a letter flying to a mail box. Shortly after, a check mark lit up her screen to confirm that it had been delivered. She released that breath and slumped into her desk, closing the cellular device. One of the hard parts was over and now all she had to do was wait for the hardest part - meeting Gaara face to face to talk about the one thing she wanted to avoid.

"-And that is how to solve and graph a quadratic equation. Keep these steps in mind to find your plotting points and line of symmetry." Sakura snapped back to reality and out of her mind to come back to the math lecture. Again, it was another brainless lesson that she had done ahead of time. Asuma held a stack of papers and began to pass them out. Review, she had figured, since there was a math test later this week. "Here is your review paper to fill out and complete for practice. Start on it now if you want, but know that its due Wednesday."As the paper came back to her and she got a look at it, she knew it would be done in the matter of an hour. Maybe the math would help keep her busy for a while…

"Oh man! Sakura, this looks haarrrddd! Can you help me?"

The rosette looked at the desk next to her only to see a pair of big, blue puppy eyes staring back at her. She grinned and roller her eyes in a joking manor at Ino. "I GUESS I could help. You want to come over after school today?"

The blonde nodded, eager, "I would love to! Oh thanks Sakura!" Now that she had Ino to help, it would distract her even further from Sasuke or Gaara or any sort of doubt. Some relief was better than none.

That is, until her phone began to vibrate in her lap. Sakura gasped a little with her heart rate picking up because she knew there was only one person who would be texting her back right now. She slipped her phone open and saw it was a reply from Gaara. _**I was hoping you would come around. I have work right after school so I can't see you tonight, but I can tomorrow. When did you want me over? **_The thought of having Gaara come over to her house was a bit nerve racking. He had dropped her off a few times before when her and the gang hung out and again picked her up a few time. She didn't ever remember him being inside her house with her to hang out. So for him to basically invite himself over was hard to grasp, though it only meant this was something just that dire.

She replied saying right after school would be fine, then he replied he could take her home that day and they would talk at her place about this. Texting about Sasuke and all the drama was unacceptable because it was too important and emotional to text or even talk on the phone about. This HAD to be a face to face, extremely serious discussion. It could really hurt her, now that she thought about it, but she just had to know what she was up against. If only Sakura had done this before she agreed to let Sasuke take her virginity… It had only been a few days and already she was being mentally tortured.

Sakura finished off math, stopped off at her locker to get a few things, then went to her study hall. She decided to read a bit for English and Med Tech, only to get interrupted by more text messages. They weren't from Gaara, or even Ino. Rather they were from a certain male named Suigetsu. It was only him trying to push another date on her or trying to hang out one on one together today. And as usual, she declined to be in private with him.

Despite his pleading, it got Sakura thinking about Sasuke. He had warned her earlier today about something…to not listen to the red head or anything he said. It made her ponder the idea more. The Haruno tapped her pencil on her open medical book, one hand on her head while she looked off into the distance. Sasuke said not to believe a word Gaara said because he was upset about the two of them. Sakura knew Sasuke wasn't lying there, cause the red head did know of their affair. But even the Hatake suggested she talk to him and that Sasuke was a liar. This could only mean one thing. It dawned upon her, and she found her mouth beginning to gape open in disgust.

She recalled the day in the hall where the Uchiha wanted to kiss her at her locker and he got pissed when she declined. It was because Gaara was there watching and Sasuke WANTED to piss the other male off on purpose. Now he was saying to not even believe Gaara even though he warned her before all this happened? Her eyes were really beginning to open and see into what person Sasuke was. He was manipulating Sakura away from Gaara for a reason, wasn't he? And he was trying to get the red head mad on purpose by pushing himself on Sakura. The rosette was beginning to feel ill with the idea of being used as a tool for the Uchiha's amusement. Between Sasuke and Gaara, it was clear she should lean toward her old crush, though part of her was still doubtful. She wanted evidence or a second person to back up whatever Gaara might say to her tomorrow.

Which brought the Haruno back to Suigetsu. He was close to Sasuke and they could relate easily. Maybe if, just ONE time, she hung out with him and asked about how the raven haired male really was? Who or if he was chasing someone else, or if he juggled many girls at once and lied to them all. Sakura knew she would probably have to flirt with him some to get out the info she wanted…then again maybe she could beat him like she did in Med Tech to get the point across.

She grabbed out her phone to text the older male with her plan now taking its shape. If Gaara were really telling her the truth, then whatever Suigetsu said would match up. There was one person she really wish she could go to instead about the whole Sasuke thing, but if he knew he would be devastated. Naruto was probably her best guy friend and she could trust him with her life. He didn't know of her and the Uchiha's connection though, and if he did, who knew what might happen. She wasn't going to take that risk and loose one of her closest friends.

Sakura took a moment to get out her cell phone and to open it to her contacts list until she found Suigetsu's name. _**Alright, FINE. If you really want to hang out that's fine…but I'm making you study! **_

__The message was sent, but it only took a minute to get a reply. _**Oh, we're going to 'study' huh? ;)**_ _**I can bring you over to my place Wednesday after school. This is going to be awessoommmeee! **_

__She knew he wasn't being serious about his sexual innuendo and replied with a simple 'alright' to end the brief conversation. Sakura didn't want to talk to him too long about anything because it might get his hopes up, especially his thought of getting private alone time with her. She said study so they would have something educational to do that would keep both of them busy and his wandering hands from trying to touch her. Then again, she discovered what the power of her punch did earlier. That could always be a last resort.

The school bell rang shortly after she had finished her homework and the rosette set off toward her locker. Kakashi was giving her a ride home today along with Ino, but that part was a surprise. As she gathered her things into her book bag, she couldn't help but drift back off into thought about this awful situation she had got herself into. Maybe Sasuke and his lying was as far as it went. Hopefully, she thought, she had already gotten deep into his secrets and there would be no more disappointments, let downs, or broken hearts. People could redeem themselves for a few lies here and there, but if she was only scratching the surface now…she was afraid of what else she would discover. The Haruno hoped that she wouldn't have to plummet any further into this matter and that all of the drama starting with Sasuke would drop just as soon as it began. She could only hope…

"Ready to tackle this math together, Sakura!" She found herself staring off into her dark locker, quickly snapping to at Ino's voice. She shut her locker and turned around, getting ready to speak. Until, in the distance of the crowded hallways, she saw Sasuke. A lot of speculation had gone on today about this man and she felt unsure of what to believe. But she saw him with someone else, and they were getting pretty close to one another. There were so many people, though she could have sworn it looked like she had her arm around him from their posture. Her hair was that rusty-red color. It was that stupid bitch with the big boobs, wasn't it? The one from earlier today. If they were only friends and joking around then they were getting pretty damn close to one another.

Her heart throbbed even though they weren't doing anything terrible from what she saw. It was bad enough that she had to look away and reply to her friend with a simple nod. Sasuke was walking down the hallway away from them, and luckily for Sakura, her and Ino had to go the opposite direction. She didn't say a thing to Ino and turned her back to the Uchiha and his big-breasted friend, hoping she never had to set eye on those two together again. It disturbed her and she received a terrible feeling in her gut from it, like her stomach dropped and she wanted to get sick. Not that it was a big deal…but she felt replaced already. He hadn't come around to bother her once today like he had all last week.

Sakura didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to speculate on evidence or ideas that weren't there yet. Ino always did say that she had a knack for getting worried or carried away with her mind.

Both girls got outside to the parking lot where Kakashi waited, without a book covering his face again, though he didn't look to pleased. "You didn't tell me about Ino coming too."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, sighing. "We're going to the same place - her house, to do math actually!"

"Ino, you can do math?"

At that comment, she shot off like a pistol, looking like she was ready to explode. "HEY! Why don't you shove my math right up your-!"

"Ino!" Sakura cut her friend off in the nick of time. "Just get in the car." She got into the car, but not before she could stick her tongue out at the Hatake. Sakura took the front seat while her friend was in the back, though her arms were crossed and she was fuming at Kakashi.

"How did your day go, Sakura?"

He began to drive and attempted to make small talk, though it was probably due to him noticing she was upset. "It was alright. I already got my assignments done…" She hoped, with the way she sounded, that Kakashi wouldn't be an inconsiderate jerk and bring up the Sasuke thing. Obviously something was on her mind about him because of the doubt she felt. In good time she would bring it up with Ino in private, but if Kakashi dared to try to talk of it now, Ino would feel just a little more than left out. She would probably feel betrayed and huddle in a corner somewhere, whining about how Sakura has replaced her and how she needs to know everything first.

Luckily, the car ride home remained mostly quite with a little chit chat here in there, though no words were exchanged between the Hatake and the still fuming blonde. He pulled up in the rosette's driveway, both girls beginning to gather their things. Sakura didn't remember the last time she had seen Ino bolt so quickly from a car. "Come on, Sakura! I want to eat and do this stupid math!"

Her green eyes met the Hatake's for a moment, recognizing that look of slight concern. As her friend paused on the sidewalk, Sakura fumbled for an excuse. "I, uh…I can't find my phone. Go on inside and I'll be there in a minute." Ino rolled her eyes and shrugged before heading for the door and entering. Now her and her old professor had a moment to talk. Even if it was for the second time today, Sakura had realized a few things about Sasuke and knew she couldn't fully trust him like she did Gaara for the most part, or Naruto or Suigetsu.

"I see you have began to realize that there is more to Sasuke than imagined."

She nodded, thinking about what she had last period. "I think he really wants to make Gaara mad and even used me to try to drive us apart. I'm talking to him tomorrow. I'll be double-checking facts though…just to make sure Gaara is telling the absolute truth."

The Hatake's eyebrow rose, "I see…with who though?"

"…Suigetsu."

It sounded as if Kakashi was ready to laugh, then suddenly masked it before it got him into trouble. "I know you hate his advances, but it's only going to get worse. I guess he is a reliable source as well. He just might be a bit…graphic. Or ask for favors in return for info."

She simply rolled her eyes in response. He didn't think she could handle all the perverted things he might try, which is probably why he laughed. Or maybe he imagined Sakura socking Suigetsu in the face and thought that was also quite funny. Either way, he was quiet now. "I have it under control. Besides…I keep seeing Sasuke with this big-breasted girl. I'm beginning to think…" Already her heart began to ache, tears welling into those pale green eyes. Even thinking about what she was going to say hit a terribly soft nerve. "…I'm being replaced already."

Her old teacher didn't leave much time for sympathy - he was never very good at expressing his soft side anyways. "Sakura, you'll just have to find out." She needed things to end there before she came any more upset and before Ino began asking questions. She simply nodded and thanked the man for giving her a ride home before grabbing her things and shutting the car door she had just come out off. Sakura quickly wiped off the forming tears as he drove away, and headed inside to try to forget the matter for now.


	10. I'm Not Okay

**Hey there guys! Looks who is updating chapter 10 at midnight? I was originally going to work on my speech...but I just had to write. I wrote most of this in one sitting just so I could post it up here :) my job is going great as is school, but I hardly have leisure time anymore. Thank you so much for your patience and support though! I appreciate it so much that I can't even express it. Be prepared to get angry over this chapter...and possibly confused. As always, thanks for being amazing :) and enjoy!**

* * *

The closer and closer she got to her second class, the more she wanted to turn around and run away. Sasuke had warned her yesterday to not even talk to him or believe what he said, yet today they were going to meet and talk of the Uchiha. Would Sasuke know? Or worse, would he be around that Himiko girl?

Last night when Sakura and Ino got to doing the homework, she broke down. Not exactly the pouring tears sort of break down, but the kind when you need to get something off your chest. Ino was her best friend - she wasn't going to carry this burden herself. Her friend would want to know everything anyways so there was no point in hiding it.

During the middle of helping Ino when it went quiet, the blonde spoke up saying that Sakura had been acting odd and quiet today, as if she had a lot on her mind. And just like that, the rosette poured her heart out to her friend, who went against Sasuke, like all her other friends had. Ino said she had seen the rusty haired female around, but that her and Sasuke had been a bit more…personal. She couldn't recall the name, so she texted up Hinata and Tenten. Ino didn't much like Temari much now a days - they were both showing interest in the same guy, Shikamaru. Hinata said she knew who the girl was, a senior, named Himiko. Apparently the big-breasted girl had a reputation for doing more than just flirting.

Finding that out only made Sakura feel that much worse. Who came onto who? Did Himiko like whoring around and decided she wanted the Uchiha? Or did Sasuke know she was indeed a slut and decided to get an easy fuck? All night it had bothered her, knowing the raven had built up some giant wall to keep her out…until now. He was weakening those walls, and after today, she was going to break down that wall and find out the truth. What was this guy really up to? What did he want from Sakura? Or did he already get it?

Her gut twisted in a knot as she began to ascend the stairs, following the steady flow of students. Rounding the corner, she proceeded up the next set, then made it to the landing. This is where she saw Sasuke and Himiko talking yesterday. Her green eyes opened a bit wider, seeing them both standing there again. However, his hand was on her face. Neither of them could see her, but she saw them. His fingers were under her chin, their faces close.

Sakura couldn't even move for that moment she witnessed it. Both of them had an intense expression…was he getting closer?

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to see it happen. She wanted to keep denying it. Whatever emotions they were currently exchanging she didn't want to see it. Sakura turned her eyes away and turned down the hall, blowing right past the pair. No doubt, one of them must have seen her. The Haruno didn't care though - she clutched her books close to her chest, head toward the ground. She could see the tears beginning to drip onto her notebook. The anger she held in her chest was indescribable - like she had been stabbed, and her heart was torn from her flesh. It tightened and threatened to hurt more as the tears kept coming. She did what she could to try to wipe them away and breathe before having a breakdown on the spot.

_How…how could I be so stupid? Why didn't I see this… _

"W-wait!" There it was. The voice that had seduced her and charmed her right out of her pants. The one he used to reassure her and make her feel like she could trust him. Only a few days after taking her virginity. She heard his voice, and the tears ceased.

…_I am nothing. _

"Sakura!" Right now, the halls were thinning out. Sakura stood in a wide hall, with the small amount of traffic, still looking into the ground. Was this what it felt like to be used and thrown away? To be replaced? To feel empty? The emotions mixed inside her heart, unsure of what to feel. Right now everything was numb. There wasn't much there.

"Sakura…" His voice was much closer this time, and in a lower, soft tone. It sounded like he was right behind her at her ear. It made a cold chill run up and down her spine, goose bumps forming. Then she felt his warm hand come to rest upon her shoulder.

She felt the contact, and she snapped.

"…Fuck off."

The Haruno jerked her shoulder forward to shake him off, keeping her head bowed. "No, Sakura-" No longer would she hide this pain from him. She didn't want to cower from him right now.

Quickly, Sakura turned around and lifted her head to look right into his dark eyes. For once, he actually look surprised…and upset. Not angry, but almost sad. She shook that idea from her mind though - how could this BOY possibly have any sort of remorse? He was a heartless piece of shit, lying bastard. She just got the proof she needed. Now the angry in her would come out.

"Sasuke, shut the fuck UP!" He stood there, looking right into her eyes. Looking hurt. Why would he be hurt? Was this him trying to twist with her emotions again and get to her level? To get her to calm down, not cause a scene and say she was sorry. No, not this time.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth, again trying to reach out to her. She gripped her books tight in one hand then used the other to slap the outreaching hand away from her. The Uchiha pulled back and scowled, "God will you just calm down and let me explain!"

"No, you can't fucking explain shit!" There were no tears, just anger. She was finally letting it out. Sakura took a step forward toward him, lashing out. "I know what you've been doing to me you…you…"

The tears were threatening to creep back into her eyes. The image of his face blurred slightly, but she didn't care. "…you manipulated me! You LIED! I've been played so badly by you!"

The male remained calm, though defensive. He started to get back into her face. "I told you not to listen to Gaara-"

"Oh, he didn't tell me anything…yet!" Tears freely started to stream down her pale cheeks - she didn't care if Sasuke saw, or if people were stopping to watch this unfold. All she wanted to do was yell at him and prove herself right. "I know about that giant breasted _whore _you're trying to fuck too!" Sakura stood there after her last lashing, seeing the stoic, yet pissed off look the Uchiha had.

It was almost cynical. "At least she knows what she's doing, unlike you." This was the true face of Sasuke right here. It was cruel, and heartless.

She remained standing there, ignoring the insult the best she could. He was going to rip her apart now, wasn't he? The raven didn't get a reaction from that, and after seeing her keep her mouth shut, here came round two. "Oh, by the way, you were especially terrible at giving head. Every two seconds you had to stop because you gagged so bad!"

From the people standing around, she heard some of them mutter an 'ohhhh' because of how bad he just burned her. There was a sadistic smile on his face, but the same one came onto her face.

"At least I can last longer than five minutes in bed, unlike _you._" At that insult, she heard the few people around scream this time, "OHHHHH!" Clearly, her insult dug much deeper.

A ghastly look appeared on his face, and he took a step back. His eyes left hers to shift around the people whispering about him. Then his eyes came back to her green ones. "Sakura, you're just a worthless piece of shit to me now. A stupid, fuck-faced cunt." She couldn't believe what she just heard. But he said it. Apparently he didn't care about getting to class, for he turned around and walked away from the direction he had come. He didn't stay nearly long enough to hear one of the spectators mutter, 'that was way uncalled for.' He also missed seeing the tears immediately swelling into her eyes, lip turning into a solid pout.

This was it, wasn't it? No more Sasuke. His last words to her would be that thick insult which crippled her heart. What she thought she felt for him was love. Now it was nothing but regret. No male who had ever cared for her would say something like that. It simply tore her apart.

"Sakura…" Just as she was ready to fall to the ground in tears, gasping for air to supply her aching chest with, a soft voice was right there. "Come on, why don't you let me take you home?" Sakura did the best she could to not start weeping in front of so many people, so she kept her eyes shut and her head down. All she could do was let her friend wrap an arm around her and guide her away from this place. She didn't know how long Temari had been standing there either; rather she had walked into the middle of it, just got there, or been there the whole time. Either way, she had her senior friend there right when she needed it most.

The descent down the stairs was a blur, as was the long walk through a hallway. The bell had rang somewhere between there, so luckily the halls were basically empty. Sakura didn't have to hold in the pent up pain in her chest. Tears continued to roll down her face, followed by the cries and gasps for air, amplifying the sound she emitted. "Shh, it's ok, we're almost there." She didn't want to walk anymore either. If not for Temari, Sakura would have sank to the floor and wept. But her friend kept a firm grip around her slumping body. She swore she could hear the sound of a door being opened up, then a blast of cool air. They were about to leave school grounds, thank god.

And unfortunately, there was also a voice of concern that echoed after the door opened. "My god, what happened to-"

_No. Please, not him… _

In this males voice, there was nothing but pure concern and sorrow. Nothing like watching the girl you're in love with leave school, having a breakdown and nearly needing to be carried.

"Naruto, now is not the time." Temari left him with that simple message, continuing out the door with Sakura. No doubt, the blonde would go ask his other friends if they knew what happened to make Sakura so upset. Hopefully he would only ask Gaara, not Sasuke. And there was also no doubt that the fact her and the Uchiha fucked would be all over the school by weeks end. Naruto was going to find out sooner or later, and if he found out Sasuke did those things to her…there was no telling what kind of confrontation might arise.

For now, all the Haruno cared about was getting away from that school and getting home, where she could be away from Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura was glad she had such good friends that were there when she needed them most. Temari had taken her home and helped her calm down, explaining she walked into the fight towards the end. Just in time. Unfortunately though, the blonde couldn't stay. She was in a three block class and had to get back from some trip they were taking. Temari insisted that she get someone to come over and be with her, but Sakura informed her that Gaara was coming over after classes.

That wasn't good enough for her concerned friend. She had stepped out of the rosette's bedroom and made a call. Sakura couldn't tell who it was, but it must have been someone who understood the situation well enough not to argue with her. When Temari came back it, Sakura questioned who she called. She simply said to not worry and that someone would be over in about fifteen minutes to stay with her for a while.

Sakura did what she could to pass those long fifteen minutes by flipping through the TV channels and trying to not think about her currently bleeding heart. She did her best to not lest those last harsh words dig in deeper. Yet she found his cruel voice whispering into her ear, 'worthless piece of shit' and 'stupid, fuck-faced cunt.'

She sat there on the couch, watching a random cooking show, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes burned and were red from the massive crying she had already done. The moment her friend left, she began to fall apart again. Sakura could be a very strong girl and defend herself whenever needed. But when someone messed with her heart, she just couldn't handle it. It was her ultimate weakness. Here she thought what Gaara did was bad, which ended up being a misunderstanding, but this Sasuke thing took pain to a whole new level.

This was no mistake, and she saw it for herself. She saw the real Sasuke come out from under his mask. He was cruel, dark, and cold. He never cared for her; he simply played with her and said and did what he needed to. What hurt her most of all was the fact she fell for it. She fell for his front, and he took the most precious thing from her. Her virginity.

Whatever was being made on the cooking show didn't phase her anymore, even if it was a chocolate dessert. All the Haruno could concentrate on was her pain. She clenched her eyes shut and folded her legs up onto the couch, holding them with her arms. She squeezed herself so tightly, trying to hide. Her lip was stuck pouting downwards, stiff from the feeling resonating from her body. Lungs began to seize up, and breathing became so much harder in the next few passing minutes. On her couch Sakura wept, gasping for air as she remained curled up and leaning on the sofa's arm. She couldn't hear the noise of the TV over her distressed cries, letting the tears roll freely down her face. Sakura simply didn't care anymore. This was emptiness. This was her being completely and utterly destroyed.

What else could go wrong? Thoughts began to swim through her head after a moment, wondering if she should even go back to school tomorrow. She would have to face him again, day after day, knowing the pain he had caused her.

Then an even more toxic idea crossed her thoughts. _What's the point to even living if this is going to keep happening? _Maybe this is why Temari wanted someone to be here as soon as possible. Because she knew Sakura would drift off to a dark place quickly and want to do something irrational. Sakura kept weeping, huddled up on the furniture.

_I should just end it now, before things get any worse… _

That's when she felt a pressure next to her on the couch, and a pair of hands coming around her shoulders. Was she imagining this? Was someone really here already? They came in from the front door so quietly…had it really been fifteen minutes? Yet again, it felt like she had been alone, crying for hours, buried in her own misery.

She was hoping this wasn't some sick joke of the Uchiha's, trying to hold and comfort her again. He did it the first time when the Gaara thing happened, and had done it a few times subtly after that. Then he tried it an hour or two ago, and had it shoved back in his face. If he was trying to do this when she was down at her worst…to try to change her opinion on him? She wouldn't know what to do.

As the person next to her pulled her up, she opened her teary eyes to look at them. She just had to make sure this wasn't some awful joke. That she wasn't going to be hurt by him anymore. To her relief, it wasn't him. It was Gaara. He left school at a pin drop for her to be here hours earlier than planned.

As she looked at him, teary eyed, she could see the concern in his face. He seemed speechless - who would know what to say when one of your closest guy friends fucked over a close female friend? Obviously he didn't support Sasuke in any form of way possible. But his eyes; they ached. Sakura could see it. He looked like he, too, might start crying. But his pain was within.

All the rosette could think of in that moment was how right he was. How right he was to warn her not to do it and how the Uchiha really was. In no form of any way was this his fault.

Tears welled back up and began to brim over, and she closed them before burring her face into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" She managed to whisper this to him before she began weeping again.

Gaara responded by pulling her closer into his arms, letting her cry. "Don't be."

Sakura shook her head, disagreeing strongly with the red head. Of course he wasn't going to say she didn't have to say sorry.

He had forgiven her long before she even said it to him. Gaara knew something like this was going to happen when he found out Sakura had sex with her. He didn't expect the Uchiha to blow up on her and tear her to shreds after she had witnessed him with another girl. It was a double kill, and she was feeling it. He knew how she felt right now - she felt like nothing. All he could do was keep his friend close and help her to the best of his ability.

He ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manor, feeling the rigidity of her breathing. She sobbed right into his ear as well and he felt it ringing from the noises. None of that mattered though; the only thing that did matter was being for the Haruno when she needed him most. That time was now.

Gaara could keep cool and level headed over most things, but the Uchiha had already yanked his chain enough. He had tried pissing Gaara off in so many ways it had driven a wedge into their friendship. He looked at Sakura in a fond manor - she was beautiful and also thick-headed, but he liked that. There was no chemistry between them though - no spark. He was attracted to her, however, she had grown more into a sister figure over the last few months. And Sasuke's attempts to brag that he could get her to kiss him only made him angrier on the inside.

He hated watching the Uchiha attempt to defile and humiliate Sakura. He tried to warn her. He also knew that she would only see things her way and not listen. She didn't listen to anyone till it was too late. Gaara couldn't be mad at her in the least bit. He didn't think Sasuke would actually have sex with her. If Gaara blamed anymore, besides the Uchiha, it was himself.

He should have done whatever he had to in order to save Sakura from this pain. And now their group of friends were about to erupt because of this. Things were about to become miserable for everyone in their click. He felt guilt for not stopping this sooner, now knowing that nothing would be the same.

Gaara held the rosette a big tighter, resting his face atop her head. He, too, closed his eyes. A pain began to rise in his chest, along with a tingling feeling in his face. "I'm sorry."

Sakura could only snuggle in deeper to the red head upon hearing him say he was sorry, and feeling a set on his tears land on her head.

* * *

He walked away from class as the bell rang, fuming with anger. He wasn't angry at Sakura though - he was angry at herself. Sasuke cursed under his breath, turning down the hallway to get away from the destruction he just caused.

Then he heard her start to cry in the distance.

The Uchiha paused to glace over his shoulder and back around the corner. Temari was there, with her arm around Sakura. The rosette has terrible posture and kept crying. Sasuke's heart was beginning to ache at the site, knowing he caused this. He knew he couldn't go back now, not after blowing up on her like that. So he chose to ignore what he was hearing and seeing to continue down the hallway where he had come from.

Unfortunately, there she stood. Himiko hadn't moved, even though she was supposed to be in class. A smug smile came to her face as she approached. "Wow, that was pretty damn harsh. At least you got rid of -"

He paused and looked at her with daggers in his eyes. "Himiko, go find someone else to fuck you. We're done."

The rusty-haired female retorted immediately to his comment at he walked on past her toward the stairs. "The hell we are! You'll come back to me to fuck all your problems away!" The Uchiha said nothing as the girl stormed off down the hall to get to her class. Sasuke, however, had no intentions of finishing his classes.

He descended the flight of stairs, hands in his pockets as he did best to ignore the pain in his chest. "If she would have just let me explain…" He cringed his hands in his pockets, pausing at the landing half way between. He turned around to look up the stairs she had come from. Sakura walked right up them and saw him holding Himiko's face close to his. She must have thought they were going to kiss or something, and he knew that.

Anger welled up inside of him, one of his fists coming from his jean pocket to hit the wall he stood next to. "All I was doing was telling Himiko to leave me the fuck alone!" It had to look bad to anyone but him. The big breasted girl was getting in his face, literally demanding to be fucked and to get rid of Sakura.

Truth be it, his plans were originally to get Sakura into bed, then go do Himiko the next weekend. But something had come up that was unexpected. Something he didn't think he had. Feelings.

Sasuke loved his women and fooling around. Sakura though…she was actually the first one he went all the way with. And for some reason, after doing it with her…he felt connected. He was unsure yesterday rather to go through with Himiko or not. He even sat down last night to think about all the shit he had pulled on everyone. He felt stupid about it. And he felt even shittier about what he did to the Haruno. Today his plan was to turn that all around. He wanted to start off with a clean slate and turn himself around. He was going to apologize to Gaara for provoking him about Sakura, then do the same for her. He wanted to treat her right and tell her the truth - he wanted to be honest and forward with her. Then he wanted to ask her out on a date and take her out for almost making her a one-night stand.

But as he pulled Himiko in his face to never bother him again and leave Sakura be, she just happened to walk into it.

Sasuke found himself still standing at that landing, but slumped and looking into the floor. His arms were at his sides, shoulders loose. And he was alone. The Uchiha cringed, knowing he lost it and went overboard. "I lied about doing Himiko…and I…I called her those awful things…" Sasuke was glad he was alone, or he wouldn't be getting as emotional as he was right now. Nor would he be talking out loud to himself because he was that sick with himself. "I can't believe I let my anger get the best of me!"

At that statement, he quickly stormed down the stairs and around the corner to the nook they all used to hang out in. However, he went out those doors with nothing but his car keys with him. He was in no state to be here at school, nor would he be able to confront Sakura anytime soon. _I should just forget what I wanted with her…nobody would believe me because of how things have gone so far. _

Sasuke knew he had fucked himself over bad. He had lied to Sakura and hid the other girl from her, with intentions to have her next. After how rotten and selfish he had been so far, nobody would believe if he claimed to actually have feelings for her and care after taking her…innocence. He got into his car, cringing at that thought.

_Sakura gave her virginity to me…she didn't throw it at me, she happily did it. And I… _

The Uchiha slammed his hands onto his steering wheel before his own head followed, resting on it.

_…I didn't think twice about my own! Why am I so fucking STUPID! _He remained chastising himself, fighting his frustration and anger. _She wouldn't listen to me, and opposed to being patient I blew up on her. Now… _

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt warmth rush to his face, tears forming in his eyes. "She's never going to forgive me or know the truth."


	11. Regret

**This is a very short chapter, but it needed to be with the way I wrote it. I had to do a catch-up sort of thing between both characters before I could really dive into it any further. Besides that, you all were way past due an update! For some odd reason I didn't work at all this week - besides Monday - so I figured it was my duty to update! I will do best to pump out another chapter by the end of next week, even though I have work almost every day and 2 exams to take for Biology. **

**Here is Chapter 11! Though short, it packs a punch! Enjoy!**

* * *

The tears had finally dried. She didn't have anything left in her to cry anymore. Sakura knew this ache in her chest would last for a while after this, but why keep crying? She was exhausted and tired, and if she kept crying, she would only feel that much weaker.

To keep her mind occupied, she decided to do a little bit of cooking for her and her guest, Gaara. Now there were two bowls of piping hot instant ramen sitting before her on the island. She glanced up at the male before her, passing the bowl to where he sat.

"Can you do your best to just sum up what an asshole he is? I mean…" She put her bowl up on the counter next to him, then placed two forks down. "…I already have a good idea anyways."

Gaara nodded, picking up his fork to start eating. The Haruno began walking around the island to sit down next to him and fill her stomach with the warm noodles. "Sasuke has always been a big flirt. He liked to talk to a bunch of girls and mess around to keep his options only. Even after he met his girlfriend, he still flirted around. They broke up for a while because she had heard things, and they had both agreed to not get involved with anyone else."

Sakura gulped, knowing Sasuke had broken that pact with her, Himiko, and god knows who else. She kept eating her ramen, momentarily glancing at the red head next to her. "Obviously that didn't last, even before you. He was at it right after they broke up. Now she won't even talk to him and he's hurting. I guess him using girls just helps him cope with his loss. But trust me, it's over."

_At least she knew to get away from him… _

The rosette slurped up some more noodles, then drank a little bit of the broth. It was still a little to hot for that though. She sighed during the moment of silence, head filled with thoughts. "I guess he's not ready for any kind of commitment with how he whores around…"

"Please tell me he didn't say you two were going to start dating."

Her green eyes looked to her right to meet his, and she shook her head. "No, he didn't. I remember him saying 'good friends.' But…he agreed to doing it again…" Sakura trailed off, eyes casting down into her half full bowl of noodles of broth. This was much harder to talk about after being so emotionally worked up. Her cheeks already began to burn and tingle with heat, her eyes tearing up. All the Haruno could think about was how badly he fucked her over. How many other people had he done this to? Who else knew her pain?

"Gaara, how many people has he gone all the way with?" Fork in hand, she twirled her noodles in a playful manor, though in a rather deep thought. It seemed like a rather good distraction at the moment.

"Honestly, I don't know. He doesn't like to tell me or Naruto very often. Sure, he mentions who he is talking to, but rarely tells us who he hopes to mess around with. Sasuke hasn't even specifically said that he has had sex with someone. Well…until you."

This caught her attention. Sakura paused her noodle twirling to look over at him. And this time their eyes stayed together. "He…told you?"

"As far as I know Sakura, I was the only person he told. He did it simply to evoke my emotions toward you to get me angry. A lot of what he did, which started a bit after I supposedly hurt you, was to make me loose my cool. He knows I care for you like a sister and wanted to use that against me." It almost made perfect sense to her. Sasuke tried to kiss her and grab her and bragged about fucking her to make Gaara angry. Her question though…

"But why?"

Gaara ate a few more noodles, though looked back at the Haruno who had just spoken. He swallowed his food and paused once again from eating. "Why what?"

"Why would Sasuke want to get back at you? What did you do to piss him off? Or…I wonder if his motive the whole time was to just sleep with me in hopes to make you mad. Not because he cared…"

"It may be hard to believe, but the guy does have a heart. He really did care about you." Suddenly, Sakura found herself becoming upset very quickly. She could feel her body begin to shake, fist clenching her fork. Using the word 'care' and referring to Sasuke in the same sentence evoked a heavy amount of anguish. It seemed like nothing but a lie.

The Haruno still was shaking, ready to snap. "He doesn't have a heart, nor did he care!" A warm, salty fluid filled her eyes as she stared off into her bowl of ramen, body coursing with frustration. Her face was turning red again from the emotions she felt and the tears in her eyes.

Gaara seemed to ignore her obvious anger to continue backing his point. "I never saw him ever get work up over a girl like he has you, in the emotional sense. Not since his girlfriend. She was the only other girl he really cared about. She left him, and then you were just…there for him, I suppose."

Her gut twisted and she wanted to get sick. Her upset emotions were taking a physical turn on her, and now the tears began to flow freely onto the countertop. Sakura couldn't say anything to what she was hearing - she never knew things were like this. _How…can this be true? How can it…be true at all…? _

Her vision remained blurred, jade eyes burning. "He never told me directly how he felt about you, but he did tell Suigetsu. He knew you liked me and didn't want to stir anything up. Why else would he do what he did if he didn't truly care for your well-being?"

"No." The red head shifted his vision to his left to the badly shaken female, taking visible notice that she was trembling. The tears had come back heavily, and it seemed like the anger had to.

"No what?"

Then, she snapped. "NO!" Her fists slammed into the counter, making both bowls lift up then clang back down loudly. Her voice alone left his ears ringing. Now he had done it. Her head quickly shifted to look at him, body also shifting to face him. He could look right into those broken eyes now. "Stop playing these fucking mind games Gaara! None of this justifies what he did to me today! He called me a cunt! A useless piece of shit!"

The rosette could feel her heart racing, and breathing also took more of an effort that it had before. Her chest felt heavy. Her vision was still blurred on and off from all the tears. And things started to spin around all of a sudden. "If he really cared…then…" she paused, taking in a breath as her heart still beat rapidly. It felt like it was going to explode. "…I wouldn't be here now! We….wouldn't have had sex!"

Sakura stopped again, tears ceasing. No, something was wrong now. She was having incredible difficulty breathing. She found her hand instinctively pressing against her chest, trying to take in air. But her heart was beating so hard and fast that even all the oxygen in the world wouldn't be enough.

"Sakura?" She began to lean forward, gasping, choking out tears in frustration. As much as she tried to calm herself down, it was to late. She knew exactly what was happening. She was starting to hyperventilate. Everything started to spin again and she felt extremely light headed. The Haruno did, however, feel Gaara's hands place themselves on her shoulders, keeping her up from falling.

"Do you need to go to the…?" Sakura shook her head, flaring her nostrils to try to breath through those instead to fight for consciousness. Because her heart was working so fast and pumping so much blood, her body needed extra oxygen. And she simply couldn't keep up with that demand. She was close to passing out due to lack of oxygen, and if she didn't calm down quickly, she would be out very soon.

It was too much for her to handle though. Having a guy she fell head over heels for also take her virginity, then to only found out she was played was bad enough. But in the same day, Gaara was trying to tell her Sasuke really wasn't as heartless as he seemed. He was trying to explain that, despite the fact he said he fucked another girl and called her useless shit, that he still cared for her like he had his ex girlfriend? It seemed like it was all hopeless - she could have had Sasuke then, like she wanted. They could have dated and potentially fallen in love? Ultimately, that's what it turned out to be. What had gone so terribly wrong to steer them down this path? A path of a hook-up. A one time thing. She had given Sasuke her heart so quickly because she trusted him, and today he turned around and smashed it to pieces. Saying he cared made this a slow, painful torture. Like Sasuke was trying to pick up the pieces and sew them back together. But was that even the case?

Everything was a terribly confusing mess. Sakura wanted the pain to go away. She wanted Gaara to go away with his Sasuke talk. But she wanted Sasuke to go away. She needed to memory of them flirting to disappear as well as the biggest regret of her life - giving her virginity away.

The rosette didn't remember much more than feeling a few more tears fall and slumping forward into Gaara. After that, everything went black. But not before she could mutter out one last thing. "Why…me?"

* * *

"I fucked up."

"I'd say you did more than just 'fuck up.' More like-"

"Shut it!"

Sasuke bitterly snapped out at the blue haired male, who simply frowned in response, then made a sour face. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is!" This time, the raven smashed his hand into the wall. The pain he felt in his fist was nothing compared to the pain that resided in his heart and sat heavy on his mind. Suigetsu and Sasuke were at the Uchiha's place which he shared with his older brother, Itachi. Luckily the older male wasn't home - he was out on a business trip in another country.

"Sasuke, all girls get over this sort of thing. People fight all the time then they make up."

This clearly pissed him off even more, because the Suigetsu found himself ducking from an object that had been thrown at his head. The aim was spot on, but it smacked the wall behind him instead due to the blue-haired male's quick movement. "Hey!"

Sasuke ignored his friends complaint and kept going on his current issue. "I went way overboard. There is no excuse for what I said, and she's never going to forgive me. I don't blame her either…"

"So, does this mean I can have her and Himi-" It only took that one death glare for Suigetsu to shut up. His onyx eyes flickered into the lighter pair, narrowing and nearly burning a hole into the male. If he even dared to finish that sentence, it might be his last. He gulped, done with joking around. "Do you want me to talk to her? Say that you were way worked up and didn't mean it?"

Sasuke slumped his shoulders and sighed, leaning against the wall he had previously punched. "No. I told you what I said to her. How I lied about Himiko. There is no way to take that back. I should just…move on…"

It wasn't often that Suigetsu actually saw the raven get so depressed over something. He had a bad habit of walking away from things that needed to be confronted. He also had a very bad coping method for pain, which usually included drinking and being surrounded by women. Sasuke was a man who liked to hide his real emotions within. He controlled himself very well, but today he was simply a wreck and couldn't hide any of these feelings. He could tell the Uchiha was upset over what he did to Sakura. He wanted to make things up with her - even Suigetsu knew doing that to a girl was basically asking for banishment. He didn't want his friend to give up on someone this special to him though - no matter how badly he fucked it up. It looked pretty impossible, but there had to be a way to win her back.

The pale eyed male remained sitting on Sasuke's bed, one hand under his chin as he started off and began pondering ways to help his friend out. In the meantime, Sasuke remained leaning against the wall, shrouded in doubt. "Hey, maybe you could do a bunch of nice things for her like flowers and a movie. A date! Something special! And if that goes well-"

"There is no way in hell she is going to go on a date with me after today. Half a year could pass and she probably still won't be able to look at me. All she'll feel is the immense amount of pain I caused her."

"So you want her to just go on believing you're a huge prick? Come on, you need to clear your name!" The raven didn't even bother from moving from his spot against the wall. He enjoyed staring blatantly out his window into the darkening sky. He didn't want the sun to come back up after this because then he wouldn't have to face Sakura.

"Suigetsu, she won't believe me anyways. She knows that I went behind her back and lied to her about things. What would ever make her think I cared in the first place? She thinks everything was a lie. So…"

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the regretful ache in his heart, "…I should just let believe what she wants to and let her go. She deserves so much better."

His bed audibly creaked, and a moment later he felt Suigetsu's hand land on his shoulder. His friend patted it a few times before backing away slightly. "Just let this simmer over and think about it, ok? It's getting dark and I rode my bike here, so I have to go."

"Yeah, alright…" Sasuke opened his eyes back up and shifted them to the door, seeing his friend walk toward it with his helmet in hand. But before he walked out the door, he paused to say one last thing. "Just hang in there. You won't feel like this forever." After that, Suigetsu exited his room. Sasuke carefully listened for him to walk down the hall to the front door. He heard that open then shut, and a moment later he heard the bike start up.

Finally, he was alone after this awful day. He cast his eye out the window once more, catching the last glimpse of light in the sky before is vanished. The ache in his chest was growing into something worse by the moment, so he finally got up and away from the window to go over to his bed.

Sighing in defeat, he collapsed onto the red sheets, staring into the ceiling. It didn't seem like the immense guilt would even dissipate, nor would his yearning for her to come back to him.

_I bet you I can feel like this forever… _


	12. She Wants Revenge

**There must be some kind of mistake, right? How did she produce a long chapter in the matter of a day? Well, I got home from college...and went on a writing spree. I won't be able to update again for at LEAST another week and the last chapter was so short, I figured I needed to deliver something today. And once again, all of your kind reviews make me such a proud author :) I just want to keep writing and never stop!**

* * *

Like most other high schools, rumors this juicy spread like wildfire. All it took was those few people who heard their fight to go tell their friends, who went off and told their friends. The rumor had spread around overnight about how Sakura lost her virginity to Sasuke, one of the schools hottest womanizers. Some of the guys joked around about how Sasuke was bad in bed, but others thought maybe it was Sakura just being frigid. They also made comments about how skinny she was and how she lacked breasts. Some, however, did manage to defend the rosette and compliment her shapely ass.

And then there were the bitches like Himiko with her friends twisting things around. They whispered together saying how Sakura was secretly a whore and gave herself away to many guys before finally getting Sasuke's attention. Some of the girls at school even said Sasuke only decided to do it because Sakura pleaded and begged for his dick. Like most rumors, lies like those were spread around.

Only a few people knew the whole truth. Besides Sakura and Sasuke who engaged in the sex act, Gaara knew as well. Temari did to, as well as Ino. Suigetsu knew from Sasuke. Kakashi knew what was going on without even being told much. But despite a good third of the school hearing something about their hook-up, Naruto was yet to find out.

Sakura laid in her bed on this Thursday evening, having convinced her mother she had the flu. In a way, she did. Next to the hidden bouts of crying, she couldn't muster herself to eat. If she tried to, it would only come back up. This wasn't a virus though - it was due from her awful conflict earlier in the week. The Haruno was in no physical state to go to classes, but she was also afraid of going back. She would have to see Sasuke every day until Winter break when her class was finished. If it was in her power, she wouldn't go back to school until January. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Besides missing school, Suigetsu didn't come over on Wednesday because he actually withdrew the invite. It shocked her at first, but then Sakura remembered how close that male was to Sasuke. And knowing Sasuke, he probably wanted to keep everyone away from her. She was glad, however, that the blue haired male didn't come over. She didn't need anything confirmed anymore because Gaara had done it all.

Well, before she passed out Tuesday.

It was a very low point for her and additionally embarrassing. In her current position on her bed, Sakura lifted her left hand to look at the note she held once more. After passing out, he had left her a note. She didn't come to her senses and wake till her mother knocked on her door to let her know she was home. Of course, her mother knew nothing of Sakura's life. She was gone all the time working - it was like living with a stranger.

The Haruno sat up in bed, beginning to scan the note again. _**Understandably, this is very hard for you to digest emotionally. There is more I need to tell you of Sasuke if you want to know. All you have to do is ask. Again, only if you want to know. Let me know if you need me and take it easy. I will not be speaking to Sasuke for quite some time after pulling this. I'll look out after Naruto too - Temari told me he saw you crying and instantly wanted to destroy the source. You know how he is about you; it's like an inner demon come out when he gets this angry. It's going to be hard to hide this from him, but I'll do my best. **_

This is what brought her to her current dilemma. Sakura's phone had been blowing up the past few days with people who had heard about her and Sasuke. Of course, she knew it would happen. Part of her was happy though because this is something Sasuke didn't want to leak. It was revenge in a way, though bittersweet. This rumor getting around was a double edged sword - although it would give her great pleasure to have the fact he sucked in bed to spread around school, it would also make her look bad.

It didn't matter in high school if you slept with one guy or 20 - if you weren't in a convincing relationship, you were automatically labeled a whore. No doubt she would get threats sent to her from other jealous girls, or suddenly find herself surrounded by pussy-hungry man sluts. Hopefully having her good friends close to her would be enough to ignore all of the other students with their harsh words. Only the bold ones would approach her - most the others would end up whispering to the nearest by person to go 'hey, that's the new school slut, Sakura. She totally hooked up with Sasuke! Now who is she going to go for next?'

Sakura set the note back down on her night stand, taking a moment to reflect on the last part of the note. "Naruto…"

He had texted her that Tuesday asking what had happened, being typically concerned. Her simple reply was 'I don't want to talk about it.' Since then, he didn't text her, giving her the respected space she needed. But Gaara was right - she couldn't keep this from Naruto forever. He was one of her closest friends, yet she had kept him in the dark about this Sasuke thing. Now that it had come to a very painful, abrupt halt, and half the school aware of it, how much longer could she hold it off? Sasuke was basically his closest friend, and if he knew about what his raven friend had done to her…it was not going to end well. Had Sasuke even told Naruto about how he was a woman chaser and got whatever he wanted from them? How he used them and threw them away?

Naruto was the opposite - shy, sweet, and he liked to court a girl and put her on the pedestal. It couldn't be that big of a deal if Naruto knew he did it to some random girl that meant little to nothing to him. But if he found out that his best friend slept with the girl he's had a crush on for the longest time? If he found out that he called her a cunt and broke her heart? At that point, Naruto just might try to break Sasuke's face.

It took a lot to make Naruto truly angry, and when he got worked up over something, he lost it. There was no stopping Naruto in his path of fury until he reached the end to it, destroying the source.

Sasuke.

This left Sakura in an even bigger predicament. She found herself looking out her open window to the grey sky. Rain steadily fell, leaving everything quiet and peaceful. It might have been dreary as well, but it helped soothe her heart. Nothing was quite as relaxing as rain. "Should I…break it to him?" The out loud thought hung for a moment before she wanted to change her mind. "…Or maybe I should let things run their course and stay out of it. I would only hurt him more…"

In retrospect, what would be better to hear? Would it be better for Naruto to hear it right from Sakura 'Oh, Sasuke and I had sex and I gave my heart to him. But on Tuesday he crushed me and tore me apart saying I was a useless piece of shit!' Or should she not be the one to tell him? If he didn't catch wind of it already, he would by next week. Time was running out.

_For the last three days, I've been wallowing alone in my own misery. I've been trying to block out everyone else and avoid something that can't be avoided. _The weak, ill feeling she had been feeling for so long was beginning to lift as her mind shifted. _Sobbing and complaining is only making me feel worse about the whole situation! _

Now, her green eyes lit up with a burning flame of determination. _I'm done hiding! I'm done being afraid! _The fire spread to her heart, exciting her whole body with a new found energy. The sickness was over. The mindset of regret had faded. The broken feeling faded - the sadness gone. All that she felt was a burning in her heart to get up and do something about the source of her turmoil.

_I want revenge. _

No more would she let Sasuke believe he beat her down to rock bottom. He had for a few days there, but all that was left was up. She needed to get back to school and face her enemy. She needed to get back to her friends and reclaim the life she loved before he came into the picture. And most importantly, Sakura needed to talk to Naruto. She knew she was the only one who could do it now.

Now she was set out to tell him the whole and absolute truth tomorrow - anyone else who told him couldn't be trusted, especially not the gossip students loved to blow out of proportion. A devious grim came across her lips as she started out into the grey world surrounding her. "I'm going to dress up tomorrow and look better than I have ever looked. And I'm going to be happier than I ever have been!"

A laugh kicked up under her voice as excitement rose in her chest. She was rolling on this and it wasn't going to stop. "Tomorrow, regardless of what anyone thinks of me, I'm going to flirt with other guys and piss Sasuke off! I'm going to be so confident and radiant he'll regret doing what he did to me!" The Haruno paused to admire this idea of hers, smiling still. Never had she felt so good about something before.

"And when he comes crawling back to me saying sorry, I'll tell him what I've been through and how never again I'll make that same mistake!" Sakura finally kicked herself hard enough in the ass to suck it up and to make a change. She was going to stand up for herself in the biggest way tomorrow to rub it in Sasuke's face. He couldn't keep her spirits down - she was too strong. Too determined. He wouldn't be able to knock her down tomorrow even if he had a bulldozer.

"Tomorrow," Sakura smiled, "will be the day I start to get my revenge."

* * *

"Holy shit."

Her cheeks flared up in a full pink blush, lightly hitting Kakashi's shoulder as she got in his car. She flung her book bag into the back seat before sitting down. "I don't look _that _much different."

"Yes you do." Sakura blushed a bit more as she looked at her handsome professor, taking note his face was much out in the open. And looking extra sexy. If it were allowable for her and her teacher to be in a relationship and he were a bit younger, she would go for it. But that wasn't how fate decided things would work, so the Haruno and the rest of the high school girls had to admire this piece of art from afar and not touch it.

But toady was a good day if even this man was shocked at her appearance. "I don't look…bad, do I?" As the Hatake began driving to school, he looked back over at Sakura to…evaluate her attire.

"Well, yoga pants are all the rage these days and you pull them off very well. Plus you have on a lovely scoop top neck and a fitting cardigan. It looks very good on you." Sakura wasn't used to dressing up and wearing fitting clothes that showed off her body. By no means was she going to dress like a skank and wear a short little skirt and have her boobies hanging out. Instead she took the other route by hiding certain parts but revealing some others. She wasn't letting her ass hang out, but she was showing off its shape in the yoga pants. The scoop neck helped elongate her neck, and the cardigan helped to class it up. She also wore a nice pair of flats.

"That's not it - I noticed you did your hair and added some make-up. I must admit, you look quite stunning."

_Yes! That's exactly what I was going for! _

In her mind, she fist-pumped in victory. Sakura decided to make her cheeks rosy with some powder, added some lip gloss for sheen, and added some light eye make-up to bring out her green eyes. And by putting her hair back, she could show off that pretty face. She felt amazing about herself today.

"Out to make someone jealous today?"

Once Kakashi asked that question, she knew she was busted. Nothing could get past this man! Her head remained held up high, though voice a little lower in confidence. "I'm sure you've been told what happened. I'm going to get my revenge and make him regret doing what he did to me."

The man next to her said nothing for a moment, as if he were carefully choosing his words to come back at her idea. "Just be careful and don't let it backfire."

"Backfire?"

They pulled into the school, Kakashi parking his car in one of the staff spots. He turned off the ignition and looked his old student right in the eye. "You could get ripped apart by some of the girls. I believe I overheard a rumor that you begged and pleaded for it and only got it because you're so shallow. These girls don't appreciate having 'their man' shared."

The Haruno rolled her eyes, keeping herself above the garbage that was spread around. "I'll be fine, Kakashi. I won't let anyone bring me down."

Evidently, he still didn't believe her. "If you need somewhere to hide, there's always my classroom." She tried to laugh at it like it was a joke, but judging from the expression on his face, he was being dead serious.

Sighing and shaking her head, Sakura grabbed her book bag from the back seat and made her way to the doors. As soon as she walked inside, the judging began. People around her began to gawk and whisper. Was it because of the rumor, or because she looked hot enough to actually attract a decent amount of attention? The rosette did whatever she could to ignore the hallways stuffed full of people, and to just make it safely to her locker.

_As soon as I get my book bag put away, I need to find Naruto and talk to him. Hopefully he'll be at his locker. _She made it though Senior hallway in once piece and took a left up the next hall to reach her destination. Sakura expected to see the word 'whore' on her locker, but to her surprise it was blank. _Maybe there are threat notes shoved inside? _She rotated the lock, putting in the combination and unlocked it to see it only held her school books. Perhaps none of the preppy girls paid any attention to her before, therefore never knew where her locker was?

Sighing in relief, the Haruno emptied the contents of her book bag and gathered her supplies for the first few classes of the day. This included her 2nd period Sociology class with Sasuke. From what Ino had told her, Sasuke missed the rest of Tuesday and Wednesday, but was at school yesterday. So chances were that he was going to be here today. _Sakura, don't get yourself wound up. Get back at him…be more happier and confident then you ever have been. _

As she shut her locker and turned around, she saw a ball of spiked, yellow hair. _Oh. That was easy. _He was at his locker, like she hoped. Sakura began walking toward him, through the thick of the crowd. However, as she got closer, she saw that look in his eyes.

Naruto stood there with a familiar looking female - her hair was a dark color, thrown up into two buns, one on each side. Sakura never saw much of Ten-Ten these days, but apparently Naruto did. As she approached, she caught the end of what the other female was saying. "…yeah, she's been home the last few days because of him. I can't believe you didn't know this -"

Ten-ten looked right into Sakura's eyes at that moment, knowing she had been caught red handed informing Naruto about the rumor. She was too late. The blonde glanced over his shoulder to see what his friend was so shocked at, only to see the Haruno standing there, speechless.

As soon as Sakura saw the burning anger in his eyes, she knew exactly where he was going to do. "No, wait, Naruto-"

"I'm going to kill him for this."

Sakura went to reach out for Naruto as he passed her by, but she wasn't nearly as quick as him. "Naruto!" He bolted up the hallway toward the small staircase, pushing everyone out of his way. Sakura was quick to pursue, struggling to keep up through the crowd. "Don't do this!" He didn't stop. He wasn't listening. There was a hot trail behind him, and more than just Sakura was following him - they were doing it out of curiosity, knowing shit was about to go down. The Haruno just wanted it to stop - she wanted to calm Naruto down and tell him herself. It was alright for him to get upset; that was more than understandable. But she couldn't get him to listen - nobody could stop him until he got to his target and took care of things.

As he reached the dreaded row of lockers by the stairs, Sakura was finally able to grab onto Naruto's jacket. She tried to look around to see if Sasuke was at his locker, though ultimately she couldn't tell. "Calm down and listen to me!" He paused - he actually stopped for a brief moment to look over his shoulder.

"No."

Shocked at his defiance, her grip loosened. She stood there, alone, watching Naruto walk right up to a locker next to Ino's. That's when she saw Sasuke, not even a few feet away from her. "You piece of SHIT!" She watched as Naruto got right into the raven's face and grabbed the front of his shirt, then shoving him into his own locker. A crowd started to gather at the sudden explosion. Ino had even shrieked and booked it the hell out of there to Sakura's side. Somehow Sakura found herself pushed near the front of this site, her friend right next to her. But neither of them said a word in this intense moment.

Sasuke looked right into those burning blue eyes, though had nothing to say. Naruto wasn't even close to done. "How DARE you do that to Sakura! You stepped all over her and then THREW HER AWAY!" Again, he slammed Sasuke back into the locker, trying to evoke a response. "NOBODY deserves that! What the FUCK did she do to deserve that?"

Everyone around was dead silent, listening to this one-sided yelling fest. "Nothing."

"What the hell do you mean by NOTHING!"

Sasuke's face remained stoic and unmoved. Did he even notice Sakura was standing right there, front row, watching this? He hadn't seen her yet - he couldn't have know. "I said nothing. She didn't do anything to deserve it."

The raven seemed very keyed into Naruto, looking right at him and blocking out everyone else. People began to whisper at Sasuke's response, confused at what he said.

The Uzumaki was still fuming - his nostrils were flared, breathing heavily. His eyes almost looked like they were turning red from anger - but that was impossible. All of his body was tense, as if he were pushing Sasuke into that locker with everything he had. "Then why? WHY!" Naruto demanded an answer, conjuring up all the anger within him. It was evident to Sakura that Ten-ten had relayed a rather accurate story to him, because there was no hint of her being a shallow pleading whore. It was of Sasuke being the bad guy - which he was - and how he used Sakura. Naruto must have put two and two together with her breakdown Tuesday. But she dared not enter the middle of this no matter how bad she wanted to. Yet again, Sasuke deserved to be pummeled to dirt. And for some reason, even though he deserved it, she couldn't stand to watch him get beat up. It yanked at her heart.

"I don't know why."

"STOP THE BULLSHIT!" Naruto clenched harder onto Sasuke's shirt, showing no sign of calming down.

"I don't know, but it was wrong of me."

The Haruno was floored at this reply. _Did he just admit…he was wrong to do that to me? _The whisper amongst students kicked up even more at this, even Ino leaning over to ask if she heard him right.

The chatter stopped when the blonde began to yell once more. "She isn't the worthless piece of shit, _you _are. You're the saddest excuse for a man - no, a BOY!" That's when it happened - Sasuke's eyes quickly scanned the crowd, and within just a moment, his eyes fell into Sakura's gaze. He was looking right at her, and kept eye contact. He looked so sad and broken - he looked like how she felt the last few days. And, keeping his gaze with hers, he replied Naruto.

"I know I am. I'm much worse than that…"

_What…what the hell is going on? _Sakura questioned the whole situation and everything that had been said. Was this another trick or something? _He admitted he was wrong to do that to me, and he won't even defend himself. He's kicking himself down…over me? _

The rosette couldn't stand to look at Sasuke anymore - she could feel the tears threatening to kick back up. _This can't be real. Those things he said to me the other day…how can he care? _She was left torn and confused. Sakura was just used, right? He didn't care did he? What Gaara told her about Sasuke actually caring she disregarded as a complete lie. But now she was seeing Sasuke admit his faults. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"You deserve to be beat within an inch of your life for this."

"You're right - I do." Her eyes closed and broke away from this, afraid she would see something she didn't want to. Naruto was about to beat Sasuke to a pulp. The crowd was even getting worked up, waiting for the punch to land. Mainly the guys though.

Once more, Naruto shoved Sasuke hard into the locker. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!" The blonde was clearly frustrated at his friend for not talking back, let alone try to escape and deck him in the face.

He only had one simple reply. "Because I deserve it." The students were roaring for the fight to break out. Sakura, however, stood there looking at both the males again, then at Sasuke. She might have broke the gaze from him for a minute, but he was still looking right at her.

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly, the students began to scramble away with the roar from an angry woman. She quickly worked her way up to the two males and pried Naruto away from the Uchiha. "What is the meaning of this?"

Even though everyone else had basically beat it, Sakura remained standing there with Ino. She was too shocked to move. Maybe she wasn't meant to hear any of those things Sasuke said, but he seemed like he really meant it. The Haruno was completely torn and had no idea what to believe anymore.

_Sasuke…who are you? _

"Naruto, answer me!"

The blonde stood there, refusing to look at the Uchiha or the woman yelling at him. "Sasuke is an evil bastard, that's what."

Her brown eyes met with the darker pair to see him not even fighting back against the harsh words. "So the rumors are true then?" This time, the woman turned around to look back at Sakura. Even the principal of their school had heard what happened. All the Haruno could do was nod.

Quickly, she turned back to the males before her, holding each one by the back of their shirt. She had to make an effort to keep Naruto from attacking the raven. "Both of you, to my office NOW!" Even though she told them to go to her office, she insisted on nearly dragging them away.

And once more, as Sakura remained standing there, Sasuke glimpsed right back into her eyes. This gaze seemed to pierce into her this time, making her heart nearly skip a beat. Not from the intensity, but from the pure remorse she could see in them.

Only for that moment did she see into him, because following that second, the principal hauled their asses down the hall. Ino leaned over to Sakura, speaking in a softer tone. "Tsunade is soooo taking this out on Sasuke. The way it should be…"

Ino then saw something that made her change the topic completely - Sakura herself. "Wow, you look hot!" Even at that obvious compliment, the rosette said nothing. It didn't take Ino long to look up at her friends face to realize something was wrong. "Hey, Sakura…"

She felt her friend wrap her arm around her waist, guiding her down the hall. Sakura still carried around her books for the next few classes, but she didn't feel like she needed to. The school day hadn't even started and yet she wanted to leave already. Nobody had even done more than stare at her - all it took was this fight and that look Sasuke gave her. The things he said…they swarmed in her mind. "Ino, I don't know what to do or think after that…"

"Think of everything he lied about before. The guy pretended to reassure you to get in your pants! He put up a front for that very reason - what makes you think he actually feels guilt or meant what he said just now? He knew you were watching." When this conflict first went down on rather to sleep with him or not, everyone she knew advised her to NOT do it. But Gaara told her Sasuke actually did care about her…Ino hadn't know him that long. Asking Naruto was out of the picture since he almost destroyed the Uchiha. The only real person she could go back to was Gaara…or Suigetsu.

The Haruno found herself being guided toward the office, where the two boys had been taken. Even from outside in the hallway, the girls could hear a loud female voice yelling through the walls. "The look in his eyes…you can't fake that. I'm just…I'm so lost…" After a moment, she stopped, wondering why Ino had led them here. "Why are we here?"

When Sakura looked at her friend, she received a blank stare. "Really? This is Tsunade we're talking about, and this fight was over you. She's going to want to talk to you and play mom."

This was true. As soon as she was done with the two boys, she was going to send for Sakura right away. Besides, this got her out of English class and possibly the rest of the day. When Sakura came in her freshman year, she was a shy little book worm. For some reason, Tsunade decided to pick her to help with secretary work - maybe because Sakura did all her work? For her first year of high school she assisted the principal, who helped her come out of her awkward shell. 2nd year Sakura still hung around the office and even went to eat with the principal a few times. But this year they hadn't had much time to even talk.

Now that Tsunade knew her little assistant who she adored had been defiled by the Uchiha…there would be no remorse. That lady would berserker on him.

Ino patted her friend on the shoulder, Sakura walking into the front office. The yelling was even louder than she had though - even the staff gathered around paused from their work to look in the direction of the principals office. The Haruno did what she could to keep her mind busy and ignore the yelling.

She must have been in there a good ten minutes just yelling before it finally calmed. A few more minutes passed and the Haruno heard the door open. She didn't want to look up in fear of seeing Sasuke standing right there. God forbid he even try to talk to her. Fortunately, it seemed that Tsunade made them take the back route to avoid coming through the front of the office. Had they both been suspended for the day? Sakura would find out soon enough.

"Shizune! Go get Sakura right now!" The woman with short, black hair recoiled slightly and look over at Sakura, then back in the direction of the office.

"Uhm, she's already here waiting."

"Then send her in!"

Apparently Tsunade still liked to stay behind her desk and yelling at others from down the hall. Shizune looked at her, but Sakura already knew what to do. She stood and waved goodbye to Ino before heading down to the office. As she opened the door and walked into the room, she saw the big-breasted lady sitting behind the desk with just an empty chair before her.

"Sakura, why don't you have a seat?" The Haruno complied and made herself comfortable, knowing she would probably be in here for a while.

"Now…" Gazes locked, the principal leaned in, "…tell me _everything."_


End file.
